Trouble
by twinklestar13
Summary: What if Cammie went wild after her Dad disappeared? What if her mum has had enough and sent Cammie to live with Abby? What happens after Cam gets arrested and Abby's had enough and takes her to Gallagher? Can Cam turn her life around after being reunited with her brother Grant and Godfather Joe? Can she live up to her families legacy in the spy world? I DON'T OWN GALLAGHER GIRLS
1. Getting Arrested

Getting Arrested

Cammie's POV

So there I was sitting in a police cell, waiting for T to come and bail me out. Now you may be wondering who I am, well my name is Cameron Ann Morgan a.k.a Cammie, Camster, Chameleon and Trouble. I'm 16, have dishwasher blonde hair with bright blue streaks, bright blue eyes and a tendency to be able to disappear whenever I want to. I also have multiple piercings in my ears, one in my nose, two in my left eyebrow, one in my lip and a tattoo behind my left ear of a devil's horns and tail with an angel's halo. You might also be wondering why a sixteen year old is sitting in a police cell at 12:09AM on a Sunday morning, well lets just say that I was caught with something I shouldn't have had and it was the final straw for the cops, so they arrested me and now I'm waiting on my room mate T to come and bail me out as per our agreement.

T is my best friend and has helped me out in a couple of tough spots. In fact we actually met in a cell just down the hall from the one I'm in just now.

flashback - 3 and a half years ago

_"But I didn't do anything!" I yelled as I was dragged into a cell by four cops. That's right _**_four_**_. It had taken seven to detain me and I had already knocked out a couple before the re-enforcements arrived._

_"I'm sure your as innocent as fresh snow kid, but according to our colleges you were caught shoplifting, resisted arrest and assaulting several police officers." one of the cops said as they dumped me on one of the unoccupied benches and left._

_"PIGS!" I screamed at their retreating backs. As I turned to see who else was in the cell with me, I noticed one of them laughing "Shut up or you'll be wearing your teeth as a necklace." I scowled at him. He laughed even more and replied_

_"I like my girls with a bit of spunk." as he held out his hand "The names Terrance Jones, but I prefer T and you are?"_

_"The name's Cammie and I ain't nobodies girl." as I disregarded his hand and sat back down on the bench, glaring the Morgan glare at him._

_"Alright then, what are you in here for? I'm in for crashing my mum's boyfriends truck, though it was an accident I never meant to crash the thing but something ran in front of me and I panicked and tried to drive it straight through a telegraph pole. Lets just say it didn't end well and I think that this is the safest place for me to be until he calms down." T said, I just laughed thinking that this kid could proberly not even reach the peddles of a truck, let alone drive one._

_"Didn't you hear me I haven't done anything and these pigs can't prove that I have." I smirked._

_"Yeah and prison is filled with innocent people." He replied smiling._

_"Yep" I said, popping the 'p', "And church is a club for sinners."_

_4 hours later_

_"Morgan, your guardian is here and has bailed you out." A guard yelled as he unlocked the door._

_"Bye T, maybe catch you around." I said smirking as I exited the cell._

_"You never know who you'll bump into buy accident Chameleon." he replied waving._

end

After that day we seemed to bump into each other a lot and we soon became good friends, much to my aunt's annoyance. When we turned 15 I asked him to move into my aunt's house with me seeing as she was away a lot with the Secret Service. He quite happily agreed and we decided then to set up the deal of if one of us gets nicked for anything, the other one had to come and bail us out, at ANY time of the day or night. Lets just say that it was certainly used on a fair few times in the past 18 months.

"Morgan, you're bail has been posted." A guard said as he unlocked the door for me. 'Finally' I thought 'what the hell had taken T so long'. As I left the cell area, I heard a voice that I hadn't heard in almost six months.

"Thank you so much officer, I'm very glad that you called me on this matter." my aunt said as she signed my release forms. 'Fuck' I thought as she looked up and caught sight of me and her eyes widen at my appearance. I looked at her and said "Look can you save your yelling and shit for tomorrow as I'm tired and can't really be fucked to pretend to listen while you lecture me about what a disappointment I am. And where the hell is T?" as I walked to the doors of the station. I smirked slightly at the looks of shock on the cops faces as the door closed behind me.

"Cameron, T is still at the house as I called him and told him that I would be coming to get you, before taking you to Gallagher tomorrow morning." My aunt replied, eerily calm as she unlocked the car and waited for me to get in.

"Wait how did you know that T was living at the house and what the fuck do you mean 'taking me to Gallagher'?" I asked as I slide into the car and Abby drove towards home.

"Cameron, I work for the secret service of course I'm going to know if someone other than you is living at the house, even if he doesn't stay there when I'm around and as long as there are no drinking, drugs or mad parties going on among other things," she gives me a significant look that makes me hope that there aren't cameras in any of the rooms or I'm fucked and not in the fun way, before continuing "I don't care if Terrance lives at the house and in fact I've told him that as long as my house stays standing, he is welcome to stay there for as long as he wants. And I'm taking you to Gallagher in order to continue with your schooling under a more strict routine."

"Fuck that, I'm not going anywhere and especially not where that bitch is." I say, as I slam open the door and walk to the lift, with Abby following at a more leisurely pace.

"Cameron, she is your mother and does want the best for you, even if you can't see that yourself and anyway Grant and Joe are there. So even if you don't want to see your mum then you can always ignore her but I think that it might do you some good to see your brother and Godfather for a bit. Now go to bed as it's late and we have an early start tomorrow" she says as she makes herself a cup of coffee.

"Whatever," I mutter as I storm off to my room.

§ § § § §

Abby's POV

"Hello, this is Abby Cameron who's this?" I say as I answer the phone, smiling as Joe sidles into the room. My smile turns into a frown when the person introduces themselves as Decetive Ryan Johnson of the NYPD.

"What's she done this time?" I ask as I put the phone on loudspeaker so Joe could hear as well.

"Well she was picked up for driving without a license and in an uninsured car but the reason we are calling you and not her normal bailiee is that when she was searched we recovered an unregistered gun. Now we know that Cameron may be a lot of trouble, but she has never had a gun before and we believe that it might be in her best interest to move away from New York and so if you can guarantee that you will move her away from here we will drop the charges as the gun had never been fired."

"Of course, it'll take me a few hours to get there Decetive as I'm currently away on business, but I can guarantee that Cameron will be moved and in fact have a place for her to go to immediately. Now do you mind telling me who you normally contact when Cameron is arrested?" I asked, looking at Joe who had turned an unnatural shade of red after hearing of Cammie's latest exploits.

"Well, there is a note in her file to call a Terrence Jones whenever Cameron gets arrested and it has been there for roughly 18 months. The same note is on Terrence's file for whenever he is arrested." Decetive Johnson replied.

"Thank you Decetive, I'll be there in a couple of hours." I replied hanging up.

"Who the hell is this Terrence kid Abby?!" Joe yelled as soon as I had hung up.

"He's one of Cam's friends Joe, and I have a feeling that he is the other person staying at the apartment with Cammie." I say, as I stand up and start walking towards the door in search of Rachel.

"What do you mean the other person staying in your apartment, Abby? And why is he the person the police call to bail Cammie out?" Joe asked following me out of my office.

"I mean that on one of my visit back, I found a t-shirt that didn't fit Cammie in the wash along with an extra toothbrush and toiletries in the bathroom. And I'm assuming that Cammie hacked the police files and attacked that note herself so that I wouldn't get contacted every time that she was arrested." I replied as we walked into Rachel's office.

"Well what can I do for you tonight Abby, Joe?" Rachel asked looking up from her computer.

"I just came to tell you that your daughter was arrested earlier today and had possession of a gun, Rachel." I said as I took a seat.

"A gun? What was she doing with a gun Abby?" Rachel looked shocked as she asked me.

"I don't know what she was doing with a gun, Rach but as long as Cammie can be moved, and moved quickly, the police won't press charges. So I am bringing Cammie here to continue with her studies." I informed my sister, looking her dead in the eye as I said it.

"Abby, you can't bring her here. She hates me." Rachel said, "She has since Matt disappeared."

"Rachel, if she doesn't come here, she will be going to prison, not juvenile hall. She will be tried as an adult and with her history, convicted. Do you want that?" Joe asked quietly. "Her track record isn't the best. She's been expelled from 7 different schools, suspended God knows how many times and has spent 9 different times in juvenile hall."

"Fine, I don't want my baby to go to jail, but she's going to be disruptive here as well. Especially as she won't want to come in the first place, but I won't put up a fight." Rachel finally said, "But you two are in charge of her and I don't want her disrupting the exchange."

"Rachel, I don't think she would disrupt the exchange, especially as Grant's here on it and you know how much they care for each other." I said as I got up, "I'll see you in a few days." As I left I kissed Joe and waved to my sister, before getting into my car.


	2. Leaving

Leaving

Cammie's POV

"Cameron get up now, we are leaving in a couple of hours and I thought that you might want to pack." my aunt said, shaking me awake.

"Uh, coffee then I'll pack." I say rolling out of bed and walking through to wake T up, cos if I have to be up at 0630 then so does he.

"T sugar get up," I say sweetly in his ear, shaking him slightly "T, there's coffee in the kitchen and I think my aunt is making breakfast. Ahhh" I shriek as T's arm comes up and pulls me on top of him.

"Cam, it's not even light out why should I get up?" he asks, before rolling over and trapping me beneath him. I squirm slightly, smirking up at him as I feel the effect I'm having.

"Because," I say dragging out the word, as I run a hand up his chest, "I'm leaving later and I don't know when I'll be back."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." he replies, before capturing my lips in a kiss that quickly turned into a make out session on his bed.

"Coffee's up!" I heard my aunt yell just before things could become really heated.

"Coming!" I yelled back, pushing T off of me, "God, she has the worst timing." I muttered as I dragged T out of bed and towards the kitchen.

~time skip~

"Cameron, It's time to go." my aunt yelled from the front door.

I walked towards her wearing my favorite outfit; dark wash baggy jeans with rips at the right thigh and left knee, with my army boots laced half way, a plain black vest top and my black leather jacket. I also had on my chameleon necklace that my dad had got me and the dog tags that T had given me for my 16th birthday.

"I'll meet you in the car Aunt Abby." I said as I got to the door, "I promise that I won't be long."

"Ok, Squirt." she replied, obviously glad that I wasn't kicking and screaming.

As soon as the door had closed, I turned to T and started making out with him. I had already told him that phones didn't work at Gallagher so I wouldn't be able to talk to him as much as I wanted. After 5 minutes and 53 seconds we broke apart and he said that I should proberly be going or Abby'd be back to see why I was taking so long. I laughed and agreed with him, I kissed him once more before I left and then rushed out of the door before he saw the tears in my eyes


	3. Arriving

Arriving

Cammie's POV

I spent the journey from New York to Gallagher with my iPod in and music blaring, as I didn't want Abby to try and make conversation with me. As we pulled up outside Gallagher I sighed and thought that I had never wanted to come here after my dad disappeared. Grant, my twin brother, decided to go to Blackthrone just like dad but I didn't want to come to Gallagher as SHE was here.

As I walked through the front door of the ivy covered building, I noticed several of the girls and a few guys stop and stare at me. They were proberly wondering why the Code Red alarm hadn't sounded, I just smirked and turned to Abby who was entering, "I'm going for food and then will you tell me where my room is. And before you say anything I do not, repeat DO NOT want to speak to that bitch." As my aunt open her mouth.

"Ok, the dining room is through there," she said pointing to a pair of doors " and I'll go and speak to the headmistress about your room and classes. Oh and Cameron," she continued as I started to walk away "please don't call her a bitch while your here."

I rolled my eyes and gave a noncommittal grunt before making my way into the dining hall and over to the food counters. As I walked I heard whispers following me

_"Who is she?"_

_"How come the Code Red hasn't gone off?"_

_"What is she wearing?"_

_"Mrs Morgan will go spare when she see's her?"_

I just smirked as I grabbed some food and walked towards a table, as I sat down I looked up at all the people staring at me and rolled my eyes before going back to eating.

"Excuse me, but your in my seat. Move now and I won't have to hurt you." A girl who looked about my age said in a British accent.

I smirked and said "Really, cos I did't see your name on the seat and as far as I'm aware this is a free country and that means I can sit where ever the hell I like." As i turned back to my food, I heard someone say "Now she's done it"

Before I could take another bite, my plate had been pulled from the table and dropped onto another.

"Now that was just rude." I said looking up at the girl who had carmel colored skin and brown and hair eyes. "Can I get that back, as I wasn't done with it."

"How did you even get in here anyway?" A small girl behind her asked.

I look up at her and say "Through the front doors, Isn't that how everyone gets here?" feigning innocence.

"Yes, but how come the alarms didn't go off? They always go off when someone comes." She went on in a Southern drawl.

"Oh, your meaning how did I manage to get in without setting off a Code Red. Simple I know all about you and Blackthorne. Now excuse me, I need to find out where I'll be crashing." I said as I walked off to find Abby.

As I exited the dining hall I melted into the shadows and started to explore as I tried to find Abby. After exploring for 27 minutes and 24 seconds I heard Abby's voice in a classroom along with a male voice I recognized as Joe's, I decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Abby's POV

"Joe, can we talk?" I asked him as I was walking out of Rachel's office.

"Sure, what's up Abs?" Joe said pulling us into an empty classroom and sitting on one of the desks.

"It's Cammie. She's changed Joe, in 18 months she has gone from good girl to hell's angel." I said.

"Abby, I'm sure it's not that bad and Cammie hasn't been a good girl in a long time."

"Joe, I'm not talking about her actions being girl next door, I was meaning her appearance. She's gone from the Cammie we know to one with piercing in her ears, nose, eyebrow, lip and tongue and there just the ones I can see. She has a tattoo behind her ear and I don't want to imagine what her and Terrance got up to when I wasn't there. She's change Joe and I don't know how to help her." I said with a note of desperation in my voice as I looked at him, he opened his arms and pulled me into a hug whispering into my hair "It'll be fine Abby, she'll calm down and start to behave, you'll see."

A noise outside the door made us both look and move away from each other.

"I guess I'll go and find her, I need to give her her timetable and show her her room anyway seeing as she is refusing to see Rachel at anytime other than meals." I say as I walk to the door, as I reached it I turn and smile a thanks at Joe, "See you at dinner?" He nods and I go and try and find Cammie.


	4. Settling In

Settling In

Abby's POV

As I walked along the corridor, I spot Cammie just ahead of me. "Cammie, I've got your classes and I can take you to your room just now so you can freshen up and relax before dinner." I say as I catch up with her and reach for her arm. She jerks me off angrily and turns to face me.

"Why would you bother Abby?!" She yells at me, "I'm not the Cammie you know so why do you think that I need your help? I was doing just fine in New York with T! I never wanted to come here, in fact that was your idea! Was it just so that I would calm down and start to behave? Huh? And fyi I did sleep with T and did a whole lot worse besides!" She stops and turns away from me and notices the crowd of students crowding the corridor watching us. "Move!" she snarls at them before walking off down the corridor.

"Cameron Ann Morgan!" I shout after her, knowing that she was the sound in the corridor when Joe and I were talking. "Stop this minute or you'll be in so much trouble!" She stops and turns around, glaring at me.

"What you gonna do Abby, send me back to jail? Threats don't work to well if you can't back them up Abby." she states, her voice dripping with attitude as the students around us gasp.

"I would never do that, that's why I brought you here. Now we are going to calmly walk to your room and I can go over your class schedule and the rules which I expect you to follow while your here. The first of which is I want you to hand over your weapons, you won't need them here." I say as I walk over to her and take her arm, dragging her towards the girls dorms, leaving a corridor of shocked students behind us.

Cammie's POV

I can't believe it Abby, I didn't want to come here, in fact I would have been happier in New York with T. We would have been out with the gang, causing trouble and pissing off the cops. As I storm down the corridor I hear Abby behind me. "Cammie, I've got your classes and I can take you to your room just now so you can freshen up and relax before dinner." She say as she catch up with me and reaches for my arm. I jerks her off angrily and turn to face her.

"Why would you bother Abby?!" I yell at her, angry and upset with her and Joe, "I'm not the Cammie you know so why do you think that I need your help? I was doing just fine in New York with T! I never wanted to come here, in fact that was your idea! Was it just so that I would calm down and start to behave? Huh? And fyi I did sleep with T and did a whole lot worse besides!" I stop realizing what I've just said and turn away from Abby to leave and notice the crowd of students crowding the corridor watching us. "Move!" I snarl at them before walking off down the corridor.

"Cameron Ann Morgan!" Abby shout after me "Stop this minute or you'll be in so much trouble!" I stop and turn around, glaring at my aunt.

"What you gonna do Abby, send me back to jail? Threats don't work to well if you can't back them up Abby." I state, my voice dripping with attitude as the students around us gasp.

"I would never do that, that's why I brought you here. Now we are going to calmly walk to your room and I can go over your class schedule and the rules which I expect you to follow while your here. The first of which is I want you to hand over your weapons, you won't need them here." She say as she walks over to me and takes my arm, dragging her towards the girls dorms, leaving a corridor of shocked students behind us.

When we reach my dorm room, I shake off Abby's arm and flop down on the only empty bed in the room glaring at my aunt while she talks about what is expected of me while I'm at the school and how she will be disappointed if I mess up. I roll my eyes and glance around the room, taking it in. There are four beds, four dressers and two wardrobes along with a door that I assume is for the bathroom. On the beds are personal belongings that give me a good insight into the other occupants of the room. One has fashion magazines strewn across it, along with make up, another has a lot of gadgets and a laptop placed upon the neatly made bed 'Oh great, a geek' I think. The last had _Weapons Monthly _and _Sports Illustrated_ on top, I think I might like this one, I might be able to get on with her at least.

"Where's Boo?" I ask Abby interrupting her.

"Grant's at lunch and then will be going to class, you'll see him at dinner. Now can you please hand over your gun, I'll let you keep your knife as long as you promise not to use it on anyone." Abby replies, holding out her hand.

"Fine" I mutter, as I reach into my duffle and hand over the reason I'm here in the first place. "Can I please go see Joe now?" I ask politely smiling up at Abby, who looks a little shocked that I had said 'please', she nodded still slightly shocked and said "He'll be in the subs." I get up and walk out of the room.


	5. Seeing Joey

Seeing Joey

Cammie's POV

I make my way down to the subs and locate Joe's classroom, I enter and see that it's empty but I know that lunch will be over in a couple of minutes so I go and sit at his desk and put my feet up. I hear the bell ring and I get out my knife and start playing with it as the first students enter the classroom, as they sit down and look at the front of the room I hear them gasp and start muttering. I smirk seeing that the rumor mill has been busy, from what I hear I gather that I'm apparently Abby's daughter who she has kept hidden for my own safety, but then a Mob boss that Abby had taken down years ago found out about me and so I had to come to Gallagher for my own protection. I almost laugh at that, but manage to hold it in as I turn my attention to another conversation and listen in on that one instead, in that one I'm apparently a teenage spy from England who has had to flee from a mission in the Amazon that had gone bad and the boss of MI6 decided to send me here until the coast was clear. I was still smirking when the class fell quite, I looked up from where I was gouging my name into the desk and saw that Joe had entered.

I smirked up at him and said "Hi Joey, long time no see." I stand up as the classes jaws drop and say "What no hug for me? Where are your manners Joey, I'm hurt."

"Cammie?" Joe asks, taking in my appearance eyes widening as he looks me up and down. I smirk at his look of shock at my blue hair, piercings, ripped jeans and leather jacket. "Yep" I say, popping the 'p', "And you didn't believe Abby when she said that I'd change. Oh by the way do you like my tattoo?" I add turning around and pulling my hair away from my ear. He just continues to stare before regaining composure and saying "Class dismissed." adding "Not you Cameron" as I start to walk towards the door.

Joe's POV

I could hardly believe that the person in front of me was Cammie. Abby hadn't lied when she said that Cammie had changed, I just wasn't expecting it to be so dramatic.

"Hi Joey, long time no see." Cammie says standing up as the classes jaws drop and say "What no hug for me? Where are your manners Joey, I'm hurt."

"Cammie?" I ask stunned, taking in her appearance, my eyes widening as I look her up and down. She smirks at my look of shock at her blue hair, piercings, ripped jeans and leather jacket. "Yep" She say, popping the 'p', "And you didn't believe Abby when she said that I'd change. Oh by the way do you like my tattoo?" She adds turning around and pulling my hair away from my ear. I just continue to stare before regaining composure and saying "Class dismissed." adding "Not you Cameron" as she start to walk towards the door.

As the door closes behind the last student I turn to my God daughter and ask "Why did you have a gun Cam?"

She seems shocked that I asked that first instead of starting on her appearance. "Cos I needed one Joey. I got into some trouble with the wrong people and was just trying to protect myself." she says shrugging and not quite meeting my eye.

"Why not just ask me and I would have helped get you out of trouble." I say and immediately regret it as her eyes narrow in anger.

"I don't need your help Joey, thats why I never asked for it. I was handling it just find and have been for the past 7 months, ever since that bastard tried to rape me and I put him in hospital. The only reason I'm here right now is cos some stupid pig decided to call Abby instead of T." she states calmly and only by knowing her do I see just how angry she is. I reached out and pull her into a hug, her body stiffens slightly before she relaxes and starts hugging me back.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you Cammie Bear." I say using my nickname for her, "I'm sorry that you had to grow up quicker than you should have." And we stand like that until the first few students of my next class walk in. I let her go and say "Why don't you sit in on this class Cam, see how skilled you are." I ask as she turns to leave. She turns back and sees the challenge in my eyes. "Alright Joey, but don't be too upset when you see my skills." she says walking over to my desk and sitting down, pulling her knife out and playing with it.

§ § § § §

Cammie's POV

As soon as Joe asks me to sit in on the class, I know that I'm gonna do it just to prove that I haven't forgotten what he's taught me. I walk up to his desk and pull out my knife and start playing with it again as I sat down.

I wait until the rest of the class comes in and then hear Joe sarcastically saying "Nice of you to join us Ms Baxter, Mr Newman." Newman, that was the name that Grant had used at school instead of Morgan. I looked up and said "BOO!" jumping up from my chair and fling myself at my brother, who just stood there shocked before asking "Cammie?"

"Yes it's me Boo, who else would it be?" I say letting go of him, not able to keep the smile off my face as I looked up at him, seeing how much he had change in two years. He had grown about 6 inches and had become solid muscle, he still had the same blonde hair and blue eyes with the hint of mischief in them just like I remembered.

"You just look different Cams, I didn't recognize you." he said pulling me into a hug, smiling.

Behind us we heard a cough, both of us turned and looked at Joe. "Now I know that you haven't seen each other for a while but you can catch up **after** class. Now class, can anyone guess the relationship between Mr Newman and our guest?" I take a look at Grant and smirk, I then walk back to Joey's desk and sit down again while Grant does the same at his desk.

The class are looking between us, trying to figure out the connection. It makes me laugh at the confusion written on their faces. I smile at Joe and ask sweetly, "Can I just tell them Joey and put them out of their misery?" Joe shakes his head, silently laughing and says "Go ahead Cam, I don't think anyone will get it." I look at Grant and silently ask if he wants to tell them or should I, Grant inclines his head slightly letting me know that I can tell them. My smile gets bigger as I look at the class and say "Boo over there," pointing in Grant's direction "is my brother."

"Her older brother." Grant says.

"Two minutes Boo, two minutes" I reply, glaring at my brother.

"And don't you forget it Cams." Grant smirks, as the class around us stare at us as if we have just grown an extra head.

"You may be older Boo, but remember, I'll **always** be better than you." I say sweetly as Grant's smirk fades.

After class I walk over to Grant and overhear the conversation between two of the girls from lunch;

"His sister. Did you know that he had a sister?" one of them asks the other.

"No I bloody well didn't. I don't know anything about his family, other than his mum is our headmistress." the other one replies.

"But I thought you two were going out, what do you talk about when you're not making out with each other?"

I blanch slightly thinking of my brother and this girl making out.

"Fighting techniques and homework."

As I reach my brother I ask him what his next class is.

"P&E, you wanna come? We're sparring today." he says and laughs as my face lights up, "I'll take that as a yes then. We'll meet you in the barn in five then." He shouts after me as I run off to get changed.


	6. Dude?

Dude?

Grant's POV

As soon as Cammie was out of sight my mates turned to me and stared.

"What?" I asked confused as to why they were staring.

"Don't 'What' us dude. How come you didn't tell us you had a hot sister?" Zach asked

"What? Dude that's my sister and one of the reason's why I didn't tell you about her." I say shoving Zach as we make our way out to the P&E barn. He shoves me back and we get into a shoving match.

"Guys, can you please behave?" Nick asks as we leave the mansion. "And Grant how come your sister calls you Boo?"

"That's cos I used to sneak up on him when we were kids and shout boo in his ear to make him jump and scream like a little girl." Cammie says from behind us, making me jump a little.

"You know I hate it when you do that Cams." I say to my smirking sister, scrowling.

"Really, but you used to love to or were you lying to me Boo?" She asks innocently, looking up at me with her puppy eyes. I can see Zach smirking from the corner of my eye as I melt under my sisters gaze and turn to glare at him. "Come on or we're gonna be late." I mutter stomping off as I hear them laughing as they follow me to the barn.

Cammie's POV

I laugh as Grant walks away in a huff before following him out to the barn. I looked at his friends, taking in their appearances; both were tall and fit, but then all Blackthorne boys were fit. One had dark brown hair and brown eyes and looked like he know how hot he was and expected everybody just to bow down in front of him, the other one was more my type, he was tall and had hair so dark it was almost black and green eyes that held the same smirk as was on his face. I smirked at them and said "You know who I am, so why don't you introduce yourselves."

"I'm Zach and this is Nick and we don't know anything about you except that your Grant's sister and Soloman lets you get away with calling him Joey."

"I know and I'm going to be introduce to everyone tonight at dinner by the **bitch**." I say as we enter the barn and the boys go to get changed. I walked over to the P&E teacher to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm Cammie I'm gonna be going here from tomorrow and I was wondering if I may participate in the class today." I say politely, offering my hand to her.

"Ah yes, Rachel mentioned that you were coming. Yes you may join in the class today." She replies before saying to the class "Class we are sparing today, partner up."

"Boo?" I ask, smirking slightly.

"Thought you wouldn't ask Cams." Grant returns my smirk as he makes his way over to me.

"Well lets see what will happen when you put siblings against each other." The coach says when she sees Grant and me have partnered up. We smirk at each other, having grown up fighting with each other we know each other fighting styles quite well, though in the last few years mine has become dirtier. A fact I'm well know for among certain people in New York. We walk into the centre of the mats and bow to each other taking our favored fighting stances.

Grant is the first to make a move. He roundhouse kicks me to the head, but I see it coming and duck below it sending out a punch to his stomach. It connects and knocks him off balance slightly but before I can use it to my advantage he regains it and fakes a punch with his right hand to my chest, while throwing a left hook to my head. I trap his left hand and use his momentum to spin him and pin his arm behind his back and sweep his legs out from beneath him. He manages to shift his weight enough that he falls forward and forces to let go of his arm and jump out of his way. As I land he knocks my legs out from under me and I twist in mid air to land on top of him and drive my elbow into his ribs, before rolling off of him and regaining my feet, bouncing slightly as I wait for Grant to stand up. He does and we exchange a flurry of kicks, punches and blocks both of us trying to get an advantage that the other isn't giving. I then see one, Grant's let his defense open slightly on his right side and I strike quick and efficiently. I fake a punch to his head, before kicking out at his right knee and making him collapse, quickly taking his arm in an arm bar and forcing him to tap out.

I get up smiling and offer a hand to Grant. "Your getting sloppy Boo, you need to keep your guard up." He reaches up and accepts my hand, wincing slightly when he puts weight on his right leg.

"And your getting vicious Cams, who taught you to fight like that?" He says looking at me with admiration while trying to hide the fact.

"I did, New York can be scary if your a girl Boo. I learnt what I needed and if I wanted to, I could have made sure that you couldn't walk on that leg." I smirk as we sit down to watch the rest of the matches. They're pretty well matched but the best one after ours was between Zach and the girl with the British accent.

"Who's that?" I ask Grant, indicating to the girl.

"That's Bex, she's the first non-american girl to be accepted into Gallagher." he replies, blushing slightly.

"Oh, so that's the name of your girlfriend." I say smirking at his reaction to the fact that I knew he had a girlfriend.

"How did you know? You haven't even been here for 6 hours." He said in shock.

"Boo, you know me, I **always** find things out and the more you don't want me to know the quicker I **do** find out." I said getting up as the coach told us to hit the showers. "I'll see you at dinner Boo." I say as I walk away.


	7. Dinner

Dinner

Cammie's POV

I spend the rest of the day exploring the mansion before heading back to my room to get ready for dinner. After I have a shower and dry my hair, I straighten it and go to my duffle to grab some clothes. I decide on a long sleeve black top that is dangerously low at the front, my denim mini skirt that has 'Life's A Bitch & So Am I' embroidered on it and my army boots. I do my make-up dark and put emphasize on my eyes, making them pop. I then put on my dog tags and placed my knife in my boot and looked at the clock, seven o'clock on the dot. Abby had told me to meet her and Joe outside the dining hall at 7:05 so I set off.

I arrived at 7:07 and smirked at the look on Joe's face, knowing that he wanted to force me up stairs to change but couldn't as I was just about to be introduced.

"Cameron." Abby said looking between me and Joe with an expression I couldn't really read.

"Yes Abby?" I asked innocently, or as innocently as I could while trying not to laugh as Joe turned red beside me.

"You couldn't have put on your uniform?"

"Abby, I'm not going to wear the uniform anyway, so why would I put it on just to be introduced to a bunch of idiots." Abby just sighs and opens the door slightly. I can hear **her **making a speech about how Gilly Gallagher accepted all sorts of ladies here and made no difference between them and how she was carrying on the tradition and could they please welcome a new student. Abby took that as the cue to open the doors fully and motion for me to enter, I did with Joe and Abby falling in behind me. I smirked as not only the students jaws dropped but so did most of the teachers. **She** didn't bother to look at me as I made my way to the front and it was my aunt that introduced me to the school.

"Everyone this is Cammie Morgan and she will be joining you for the rest of her school career. Why don't you say a few words Squirt?" Abby says looking at me and saying 'Please don't say anything to bad' with her eyes. I rolled my eyes as I stepped up to the microphone.

"Hi everyone, as my Aunt said I'm Cammie Morgan and before anyone says anything I'm of **NO** relation to the bitch you call Headmistress." Everybody gasps and my aunt and Joe just shake their heads. "I'm 16, my brother is Grant and the only reason I'm here is cos some stupid cop decided to call Abby instead of my mate T when I got arrested." I turned to my aunt and asked "Is that enough?"

"Yes Cam, go get some food" She replied and pointed to the food counter. As I stepped off of the platform, everybody started whispering and I heard Joe say to Abby "That could have been worse." before they went and sat at the teachers table.

I smirked as I got food and walked over to where Grant and his friends were sitting with some girls. I sat down and started to eat as Grant said to me in our language

"You didn't need to call her a bitch, you know."

"Yes I did, as she is one, so I'm just saying the truth. Anyway it's her fault he never came home." I replied angrily

"It wasn't her fault Cam and you know it. Dad accepted that mission and he never came home. She had **nothing** to do with it, your just using her as an excuse to rebel."

"Really Boo, dad only excepted that mission cos him and the bitch were fighting, it's **her** fault he was distracted,** her** fault that he didn't see that sniper and **her** fault that he's dead!" I screamed at Grant as I stood up and ran out of the hall, trying not to let the tears fall.

Abby's POV

After Cammie had introduced herself and gone to get food, Joe said to me "That could have gone worse." I only nodded and we made our way to the teachers table and helped ourselves to food.

"Well isn't she just a delight" one of the other teachers said sarcastically, as he ate. Joe just rolled his eyes at him and shook his head telling me it wasn't worth it and just let it go. After about 5 minutes, I hear Cammie and Grant arguing in Twinspeech their own language, I looked up just in time to catch Cammie running out of the hall. I looked at Joe, both us of realizing just how dangerous an angry Cammie could be. We both stood up and quickly made our way over to Grant.

"What happened Grant?" Joe asks him as we reach him and his friends.

"I was telling her she didn't have to be so mean about mum and she flipped." he answered, slightly shocked at Cams reaction.

"Grant, you may have thought that what you were saying was for the best, but you know Cammie blames Rachel for what happen and nothing we have done over the years has made her change her mind. Now have you any clue where she would go?" I say to Grant as he realizes just how bad his mistake was.

"No, she's only been her for a day, I've no clue where she would go. I'm sorry"

"We know you are Grant. Come on Joe lets go find her." I say already walking towards the hall doors.

Joe's POV

After we left the hall, Abby and I split up, she went to search the Subs and the P&E barn while I went and searched the classrooms and her dorm room. I had no luck in the class rooms and was hoping that Abby had found something in her search. 'Where is she' I thought as I walked up to Cams room.

As soon as I entered I know somethings were missing. I'd been in earlier when Abby was unpacking for Cam and know just from glancing around that she had been here to get somethings. She had dumped the skirt that she had been wearing at dinner on the floor, her duffle was open and the things from it strewn over her bed. I rushed out of the room and ran out to the P&E barn after catching that the light was on as I passed a window on my way.

"Abby, she's been in her room and taken a few things but has left. Have you any clue where she would go?" I ask Abby as soon as I enter the barn.

"If she's not here then I don't know…" Abby trails off "The train station, she'll be trying to get to New York." She says with sudden realization before running back to the mansion with me following.

"Where are you going?" I shout after her as she rushes up the stairs.

"To get my keys, I'm going after her. She can't have got far."

Abby's POV

As I ran up the stairs I got a few odd looks off of the students I darted past on my way to my room. I didn't care as I know where Cammie was and I was determined to bring her back to Gallagher, no matter how much she didn't want to be here.

I ran into my room and grabbed my keys, as I rushed out again I almost collided with Rachel.

"Abby, why are you running about like a mad woman?" Rachel asks.

"Cos Cammie ran after she had words with Grant and I have to go grab her before she gets into anymore trouble." I reply as I run towards the garage and my car.

I press the control to open the garage door and zoomed out as soon as it's high enough for my car to fit through. As I reach the gates I wave to Melvin as I raced through, silently tanking Joe for radioing them that I was coming.


	8. The Station

The Station

Cammie's POV

After I ran out of the hall, I raced up to my room and grabbed somethings from duffle including my chameleon necklace and my wallet before swapping my skirt for my favorite jeans and slipping out of the school. I laughed internally at how easy it to sneak out, I mean I've broken out of (and in to) jail's with better security than this school had and it was supposed to be a school for fucking SPIES. I ran down the road towards Roseville, noting that I had seen a train station there when we had passed through earlier.

I enter Roseville and snorted at it's quaintness. I mean it was really small town america in all the worst ways. I made my way to the train station and bought my ticket to New York. It didn't leave for another 24 minutes and 52 seconds but I didn't care I was going home, back to T and the gang, back to where I was wanted. I checked my phone as I waited and saw that I had a couple of texts from T, I smiled as I open up the messenger app

(**Cammie**, _T_)

_hey, cam hows the new school? :) xx_

_im guessing that as ur not answering tht uve arrived. Txt me when u can xx_

**hey T, lets just say me + school aint gonna make it :P xx**

He replied almost instantly.

_wht happend? xx_

**normal, i was my lovely sweet self + things were going ok til dinner and the bitch was there. i then had a fight with boo and stormed out so im coming home xx**

_u sweet & lovely? ur joking right, ur never sweet & lovely unless u think tht itll get u out of trouble. now u being a pain in the ass and as much trouble as possible ill believe :P xx_

**thanks, nice of u to say wht u think :P xx**

_u know im joking cam even if its true :P how u getting here anyway? xx_

**train, im just waiting on it boarding then im heading back to ny and u :D xx**

_hurry up im missing u baby xx_

**im missing u 2 xx**

"Cameron" I look up at the sound of my name and see my aunt standing in front of me

"Shit." I say as she sits down beside me, "What do you want?"

"I've come to take you back to Gallagher Cam."

"Like fuck am I going back there. No-one wants me there so why should I go somewhere where no-one wants me?" I snort, glaring at my aunt.

"Cam, you are wanted at Gallagher. I want you there, so do Joe and Grant. No one has said they don't want you there, the rest of the students might not have been to welcoming but you put up this don't mess with me attitude, Cam, it's hard for people to see past it." Abby says.

"Yeah right." I mutter staring at the ground in front of me. Beside me Abby stands and grabs my bag.

"Get up Cam, your coming back to the school and if you come without a fight, I'll set up your phone so it works within the school grounds."

"Bribery Abby, really?" I look up shocked, Abby has yelled, threaten and punished me but she has never bribed me.

"Yep" she replied, popping the 'p' "Is it working?"

"Yeah, but I want you to upgrade to as soon as we get back and I don't have to wear that uniform."

"You weren't going to wear to anyway, you said so yourself, but fine. Now come on." Abby says walking towards the exit. I sit momentarily stunned that she agreed so easily before grabbing my phone and messaging T

**T change of plans. abby bribed me to stay for now. shes letting me have a phone that works in the school and i dont have to wear the stupid uniform :D xx**

_abby bribed you? was she feeling ok? im sad tht ur not coming home baby but glad tht ur giving the school a shot even if it is through bribery ;) have fun talk 2moro? xx_

**yes she really bribed me i was shocked to. talk 2moro dont worry about tht xx**

As I walked out of the station Abby was waiting for me by the car, she looked relieved when I walked out of the station, she must have thought that I would still get on the train even though she took my bag. The drive back to the school was done in silence but once we got there, we headed straight to Abby's office. She sat down at her desk and held out her hand for my phone, I handed it over eagerly, I couldn't wait for it to be able to work inside this cruddy school. After several minutes she handed it back to me and said that I should head up to my room as I had school in the morning. I only nodded as I rolled my eyes, grabbed my bag and left her office, knowing full well that she wanted to get rid of me so she could spend some time with Joey.

I made my way up to my room and opened the door. As I entered I saw that my room mates were in there laying on their beds.

"Shit." I exclaim, they all look up at me and there eyes widen when they realize who I am. My eyes do the same as I recognize Bex, Grant's girlfriend, Macy McHenry the sentor's daughter and one I didn't recongize. I walked over to my bed and dumped my bag on top before reaching for my duffle and grabbing my sleep clothes, one of T's old t-shirts and a pair of short shorts, and my bathroom stuff before walking to the bathroom.

"Why is she in here?" I hear Bex ask as I shut the door.

"Because we are the only room with space.." The girl I don't recognize says before I shut the door. After I get ready for bed, I exit the bathroom and lay on my bed before grabbing my phone and calling Wallie, my best girlfriend

"Baby Girl, what's happening your end?" I greet her as I normally do.

"Trouble!" she exclaims happily "T said your Aunt hauled you off to some school and you wouldn't be able to call much. I'm good, struggling with this homework seeing as my girl ain't here to help and they're fighting again which doesn't help."

"Baby I'm sorry. T was right my aunt did haul me off to school after I got pinched with the gun." I explain to Wallie, "But she pimped my phone so it would work."

"Trouble, why didn't the pigs call T like they normally do?"

"Fuck knows Baby, but my aunt said it was the last straw seeing as I hadn't told her T was living at mine. Then in a fit of rage early I told her that we'd slept together. She wasn't to happy but she said T can still live at the flat so long as he doesn't burn anything down or throw wild parties, so it's not all bad."

"Oh shit Trouble, glad it was you and not me, my mum would have flipped is I'd told her I'd slept with anyone."

"I thought she was gonna Baby, instead she went scarily calm which freaked me more. Listen I gotta go Baby, ask Lara for help on your homework and if she says anything tell her I said to help her alright?"

"Yeah, talk to ya later Trouble." We hung up and I looked around the room, they were all staring at me

"What?" I snarled

"Nothing it's just that **none** of our phones work here and **nothing ** Liz has tried has worked. How did you get yours to work?" Bex tells me with a look of awe.

"Simple, Abby did it to make me give this place another go. Now as I told you all at dinner I'm Cammie, who the hell are you?"

"I'm Bex, that's Macy and that's Liz. Macy is our fashion and boy expert, Liz is our geek and I'm the fighter." Bex says smiling at my attitude. "Is it true that you got arrested and had a shouting match with Ms Cameron in the corridor?" she asks.

"Yep" I reply, popping the 'p', "That's the reason I'm here, or was I just imaging the fact you were **all** listening in on my phone conversation."

"Guys, it's 10:30, we need to go to sleep." Liz says, already under her covers.


	9. The Morning After

The Morning After

Cammie's POV

"Should we wake her up?" I hear Liz ask timidly.

"No way did you see what she did to Grant yesterday, she didn't break a sweat and they were fighting for like twenty minutes. Lets Soloman get her up." Bex replies as she walks into the bathroom. I turn over and fall back to sleep. The next thing I know I'm laying in a pile on the floor with Joe standing above me.

"What the fuck Joey?! I was sleeping!" I yell at him as I stand up.

"It's morning Cam, time to get up and go to school. Now I know that it may seem like a foreign concept to you but it's normal practice for most teens your age. So seeing as your up, why don't you go to the bathroom and get ready for breakfast." Joe replied sarcastically, he was referring to the fact that I've attended school only a handful of times in the last 18 months.

"Whatever." I mutter as I stomp into the bathroom and slam the door. Twenty minutes later I left the bathroom to find Macy sitting on her beds staring at me,

"How did you swear at Soloman and live?" she asks, while Bex listens in "And you called him Joey."

"One, I always call him Joey and two he deserved to be sworn at it's like seven in the morning and he tossed me out of bed." I answer rummaging in my drawers for clothes, silently cursing Abby for putting my stuff away and not telling me where. I locate underwear and pull it on along with the jeans I was wearing yesterday before turning to my duffle and pulling out a long sleeve white t-shirt that wasn't as low as the black one I had worn the previous evening. I then grabbed my make-up and starting applying it, while jamming my feet into my boots.

"You do know that your meant to wear a uniform right?" Bex asks.

"No, **you** wear a uniform, I wear whatever the hell I want." I said smirking, as I grabbed my dog tags and knife before going in search of coffee.

Joe's POV

I heard a knock on my door and went to answer it.

"What can I do for you this morning Ms Sutton?" I asked, looking down on her standing in the door.

"Well sir, it's Cammie we can't get her up." she replies. I roll my eyes, I know Cam wouldn't get up in the morning as she wasn't used to getting up this early.

"I'll come and wake her up Ms Sutton." I said leaving my room and following Liz towards her dorm and my stubborn God daughter.

As I entered the room the other girls were busy getting ready for school. I walked over to Cammie's bed and shook her shoulder before quickly jumping back, swearing in Farsi as Cam's hand shoots out from under her cover with a knife in it. I then walk to the other side of her bed and flip the mattress dumping Cammie on the floor in a pile. I smile as she jumps up yelling at me.

"What the fuck Joey?! I was sleeping!"

"It's morning Cam, time to get up and go to school. Now I know that it may seem like a foreign concept to you but it's normal practice for most teens your age. So seeing as your up, why don't you go to the bathroom and get ready for breakfast." I reply sarcastically, I was referring to the fact that she'd attended school only a handful of times in the last 18 months.

"Whatever." She mutter stomping into the bathroom and slam the door. I laugh at her antics before turning to leave. "Good morning Ladies." I say as I leave, I immediately hear them start talking.

"She just swore at Soloman and he smiled and laughed."

"That's not just it, she tried to stab him the first time he tried to wake her up."

"Who the hell is she that Soloman laughs instead of yelling?"

I walk down the corridor, chuckling under my breath and find Abby walking in the direction I just came from.

"What are you doing here?" She asks me.

"Well I work here Abigail or have you forgotten." I smirk at her and duck the punch she was aiming at my head.

"That's not what I meant and you know it Joseph. And what have I told you about calling me Abigail. Now answer the question." she demands.

"Not to call you it unless I enjoy being in pain. And Miss Sutton came to get me as they couldn't wake Cam. She's as delightful as always in the mornings." I replied smiling.

"What did she do?" Abby asks walking towards the dinning hall.

"Nothing really, she swung a knife at me the first time I tried to wake her and then swore me when I dumped her on the floor." I say as we enter the hall. Abby rolls her eyes at me.

"You call that nothing?" She asks.

"It was nothing compared to the time she gave me concussion and a broken wrist last time I tried to wake her." I reply sitting down and pouring myself a cup of coffee before offering one to Abby.

"Please. Well I suppose compared to that then today was nothing. I wonder what sort of trouble she'll get into today." Abby muses as she drinks her coffee.

Just then Cammie enters the dinning hall wearing a white t-shirt and her jeans and military boots. I look at Abby and say "We're about to find out."

Cammie's POV

I entered the dinning hall and everyone turned to look at me. God that was getting old, I rolled my eyes and ignored them as I got myself a mug of coffee and added sugar. I walked over to the junior table and sat down, still ignoring the stares and whispers that were starting and drank my coffee. I had sat there for about 10 minutes (9 minutes 12 seconds) when my room mates joined me and started to talk about their classes for the day.

(**Bex**, _Macy_, Liz,)

**"I wonder what we're doing in CovOps today."**

_"Soloman was hinting at a mission earlier this week. It might be today as he said he was waiting for someone before we did it." _All eyes turned to me and I just rolled mine in response. Joe hadn't known I was coming until the day before I had. Everybody returned to looking at their food or in Liz's case flashcards.

"I hope you have fun if you are going on a mission, but I'm more worried about the pop quiz that Madame Dabney is giving today."

**"Liz, stop worry, you'll be fine just like every other pop quiz. Now come on we've got CovOps now. Cammie you coming?"**

"How did you know what classes I have?" I said, my fist reflectively forming fists.

"You left your timetable on your bed yesterday." she replied shrugging and then her and Macy walked away, leaving me sitting at the table. 'I was not going to enjoy this school much' I thought as I got up for another cup of coffee. Just as I was raising the cup to my lips Joe approached me.

"Cam, it's time for class."

"I'm drinking my coffee Joey, then I might come to class." I reply taking a sip of my drink.

"Cam, you don't have a choice whether you attend classes or not. You can't skip them here without everyone knowing, so finish that cup of coffee and we'll head to class." He says folding his arms across his chest, telling me I didn't have a choice.

"You gonna follow me to **every** class I got Joey, cos that could be considered stalking." I smirk at him, taking my time with my coffee.

"If that's what it takes to make sure that you attend them Cam. Come on Cam, this could be a fresh start for you. You could stop being so difficult all the time and start enjoying life as a teenager not a delinquent."

"Oh I'm a delinquent now am I Joey?" I ask getting angry, "What about yesterday, when you said I was just rough around the edges and had a strong knowledge of who I am? Where you just lying to me Joey?" I throw my cup at the wall in anger, then get more angry as it was still almost full. I then turn away from Joe to make myself another one.

"No, I wasn't lying Cam, but if you keep getting into trouble you will turn into a delinquent and Abby and I won't be able to help you." Joe says with a hint of hopelessness in his voice.

"Help me Joey," I scoff, "Where where you when I needed help? Huh? Where were you when dad went missing? Or when that **bitch** abandon me? Where were you when I almost got raped last year? I'll tell you. You were off fucking Abby somewhere. So don't pretend that you give a shit now Joey. Oh don't act so shocked I knew about you and Abby from the time I was 10." I add at the look of shock that passes over Joe's face.

"Cam, why do you insist on isolating anyone who wants to help you? Now come on we are going to class. No arguing and just walk, you can bring your coffee if you want." Joe says calmly and turns to leave the hall, "Now Cameron." he adds when I make no move to follow. Joe using my full name meant he was two seconds from grabbing me and dumping me over his shoulder and carrying me to class. I know he'll do it as he's done it before but I'm to angry to give a shit right now and just continue drinking my coffee.

Before I know what's happening Joe had turn, grabbed my coffee, placed it on the counter beside us, grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him before twisting me and I was over his shoulder.


	10. Class

Class

Joe's POV

I'd forgotten just how stubborn Cam could be. As I walked out of the dinning hall with Cam over my shoulder hitting me and swearing in several languages, I was reminded and I know that I would remember for as long as the bruises she was giving me would last.

As we made our way along the corridors to the Subs entrance, several teachers came to their doors to see what all the noise was about before going back to their classes.

"Joey, put me down or I swear to whoever you hold dear you won't be able to walk for a week!" Cam yells at me and I wince slightly as she hits a pressure point on my back.

"I gave you a choice Cam, you could either walk to class and bring your coffee or you could come to class without your coffee. It seems that you have chosen option number two and now regret it." I reply quite calmly, fighting to keep the amusement out of my voice as we enter the Sub levels and walk towards my classroom.

"I didn't choose either, I was still thinking over the choices when you decided to manhandle me." Cam fumes and emphasizes her point with an elbow to my backbone.

As we enter the classroom, the entire class turns towards us and stares as I stride to the front of the class and unceremoniously dump Cam off my shoulders. She lands on her feet and sends a kick towards me. I catch her leg and tug her off balance before pushing her towards my desk and telling her to sit down and behave.

Cammie's POV

I can't believe that he did that. I can't believe he grabbed me and carried me to class. God I hope that I've left him with some decent bruises for his trouble. I sit at his desk and fume.

"You have a mission class. You have five minutes to go and change into civilian clothes and meet me in front of the school. Dismissed." The class scramble out of their seats and rush towards the door. I roll my eyes as Joey turns towards me.

"Cam your coming to, go get ready."

"I **AM** ready Joey." I scoff, looking down at my jeans.

"I thought that you might want a jacket and you could get another cup of coffee if you had the time." Joe explains to me.

"Where are we going anyway Joey?" I ask as I walk towards the door.

"New York." Joe says smiling at the look on my face, "It was planned for before you were coming but I decided to hold off for a couple of days. Now do you forgive me for 'manhandling' you?"

"Oh God yes Joey! I forgive you as long as I can ditch this mission and hang around with my gang." I yell, looking at Joe with puppy dog eyes.

"If I say yes, you have to promise me that there will be NO argument when it's time to come back to the school."

"Yeah, whatever, I'll see you at the front doors in a few." I shout over my shoulder running from the room while pulling my phone out and dialing T, I then thought better of it and hung up.

I rush into my room and grab up my wallet and jacket before rummaging trough my duffle for my iPod and spare knife. I look up and see the mess my room mates have made of our room. I shake my head and make my way down to the dinning hall in search of coffee. After drinking one cup and making up another, I make my way outside to met Joey and the class. As I walk outside Grant walks over to me.

"I'm sorry for last night Cams. I didn't mean what I said." He apologizes.

"Yes you did Grant and no matter what you say I know that you did but I don't blame you as you never saw her the way I did." I say, forgiving him and letting him know that I'm not angry anymore.

"So partners for whatever Joe's planned?" He asks.

"Nope, I got other plans that don't involve playing cat and mouse for the rest of the day." I say smirking up at him.

"Don't go getting into more trouble Cams please." Grant begs me as the helicopter approaches.

"Stop worrying Boo, Joey's the one who's letting me do this, in fact he's the one who suggested it. So while you play cat and mouse in the big city, I get to have some real fun." I say smiling as the heli landed in front of us and Joe indicated for us to get on.

I sat in a a seat and put my iPod in and turned it up as Joe started speaking the class about what they would be doing. Just over two hours later we landed in New York and everyone filed out, myself included,and stretched after sitting in a cramped space for two hours.

"Off you go everyone I'll meet you back here at 1730, without a tail. Cam a minute." Joe says as everyone splits into twos and threes walking away. "Promise me that you won't get into trouble today Cam."

"I'll try Joey but I'm not promising anything." I say, "Now can I go?" He nods and I head to the subway and make my way to Abby's flat. Five and a bit hours in New York, I wonder what sort of trouble I could get into. I smiled and pulled out my phone, sending a group message to the gang, minus T as I had a surprise for him;

**in the city 4 a few hrs. any1 up 4 some fun? :)**

I immediately got a few replies;

**of course trouble, im always up 4 some fun ;)**

**yeah wht u got in mind?**

**girl do u even need 2 ask?**

I smiled as I repiled;

**not sure every1 think of something, im gonna go get T. c u l8r**.

With that I left the subway and made my way along the street to our apartment building. As I entered the lift I phoned T.

(**T**, Cammie)

"Hey T, you up for some fun today?"

**"I'm always up for some fun baby, but your not here so we can't have any."**

"I think I can solve that, come and open up the door."

**"What you talking about, your in Virginia."**

"Just open the door T."

**"Ok, ok, I'm opening the door."**

"Surprise!"


	11. Surprise!

Surprise!

"Baby!" T exclaims pulling me into the flat and pushing the door closed behind us, "What are you doing here?"

"Joey was being kind, there was a trip here and he let me come see you so long as I stayed out of trouble." I explained wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Like that'd happen." T scoffs his hands resting on my waist, one hand rubbing circles on my hip.

"Shut up! I don't always get into trouble, just most of it. Now are you gonna kiss me or not?"

With that T captures my lips and pushes me against the wall, as I feel it pressing into my back I jump up and wrap my legs around T's waist.

"It's like that then is it baby?" T asks, breaking our kiss.

"Yep" I say, popping the 'p'. T grabs my waist again and carries me to his room. As he lays me on the bed and pulls off his top before laying down and capturing my lips again.

~sometime later~

"Baby, your phone's going off." T said as I snuggled deeper into his side under the covers.

"Pass it to me then, I'm not moving as I'm comfortable." I say holding out a hand as T gets up in search of my phone.

"Have you any clue where your pants are?" T asks standing in the middle of the room with a puzzled look on his face.

"You were the one who through them." I sigh as I sit up. "There over there." I say pointing towards the door. I lay back down as T grabs my phone and lays back down beside me handing it over.

"Shit! Joey's called three times, he's gonna go spare." I exclaim as I franticly dial his number, hoping that he was to busy with the class to come over here.

"Just tell him that you were busy Cam, it's the truth." T says chuckles, absently rubbing my back.

"You haven't met Joey. I'm surprised that he hasn't burst in here already, then we'd both be dea.. Hi Joey" I said quickly as Joe picked up his phone.

"Hello Cameron, why would you be dead?" Joe asked. 'Shit, full name territory.'

"T's just playing a stupid game and he got killed. What's up anyway Joey?" I replied laughing, dodging a pillow thrown at my head by T. I poked my tongue out at him and he grabbed me by my waist and started tickling me. I distantly heard Joe's voice coming through my phone.

"T quit it now and phone the gang and tell 'em we'll meet them in half an hour. Sorry Joe, I didn't catch that." I said to Joey, glaring at T as he reluctantly got off the bed to get his phone and call everyone.

"I said, when you come to meet me please bring Terrance along as I'd like to meet him." Joe said, adding "Where are you at the moment anyway?"

"You **have** met him before Joey, a few years ago and Abby's flat, why?" I asked, puzzled. I then hear that T has put Baz on speaker, while he pulls on clothes.

(**T**, _Baz_)

**"Yo, Bazzy Boy, you up for some fun?"**

_"I was wondering when you'd call. Cam finally let you out of bed then?"_

**"Shut up Baz!"** T shouted slightly muffled due to the t-shirt that was currently stuck around his head and diving for his phone and switching it off speaker. I couldn't help but laugh until Joe shouted down my phone;

"Cameron, what does that mean?!"

"What does what mean Joey?" I asked back, praying to God that he hadn't heard Baz's comment.

"That you've finally let someone out of bed?" Joe asked sounding pissed off. I decided that the best course of action was to get mad.

"That's NONE of your business Joey! And you shouldn't have been listening in on that conversation anyway!" I screeched down my phone, earning myself an amused look from T, I just showed him my finger and went back to my conversation with Joey.

"It **IS** my business Cameron. Now explain." Joe stated in his _don't mess with me or else_ voice. I just rolled my eyes and replied;

"Your the spy Joey, you figure it out." and hung up, throwing my phone on the bed then flopping down beside it.

"Camster you better get dressed, we're meeting everyone in Central Park." T said standing over me, extending his hands for me to pull myself up with.

"You're right, but first." I said grabbing his hands and pulling him down on top of me, smirking, "I think this is in order." Capturing his lips and wrapping my arms around his neck.

After 5 minutes and 37 seconds we come up for air and T reluctantly stands up, saying

"Come on Cams we gotta go. Get dressed and I'll go make coffee."

"Fine, you know that I can't resist coffee." I say sitting up and looking around the room, trying to locate my clothes.

"That's not the only thing that you can't resist." T says smirking, then quickly ducking as I chuck a pillow at him.

"Coffee. Now. Make. Please." I say gesturing towards the kitchen as I start pulling my clothes on and walking towards the bathroom. 'T! IMMA KILL YOU!" I scream as I look in the mirror and see the hickies that he's left on my neck and collar bone.

I run out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where T is standing with a cup of coffee in his hands, trying his hardest not to laugh. He was failing miserably.

"What am I gonna say to Joey when I see him?" I ask T as I take my coffee and hit him in the stomach.

"Just say that you were attacked." T says still laughing.

"I think you can explain them to him." I say and catching the puzzled look T was throwing me, STILL laughing, I add "Oh, I didn't say. He told me to bring you along when I meet him." I smile sweetly at him, knowing full well I hadn't told him yet. He stops laughing as soon as the words have left my mouth and starts to panic.

"Your kidding right, please tell me that your kidding." T begs as he starts to panic.

I smirk into my coffee cup and reply "Nope, he told me just before Baz asked if I'd finally let you out of bed."

"Oh God, he's gonna kill me Cams." T's eyes go wide, proberly remembering the last time that he met Joey.

_flashback 3 years_

_"Cammie, Terrance's at the door for you!" Abby yells through the apartment. "Come in Terrance." Abby smiled at the child who was hovering just outside the door._

_"Hey T, what's up?" I asked as I walked out of my room, pulling a t-shirt on._

_"Cammie, I do wish that you would get dressed in your room and not in front of everybody." Abby sighs. I roll my eyes._

_"T's not complaining." I say smirking as I see T's eyes give me the once over._

_"That's not the point and you know it Cameron." I hear a voice say behind T._

_"Joey!" I yell, running and trowing myself at Joey. He catches me and spins me round "Where ya been Joey? You been gone months." I ask as he puts me down and rubs my hair. I glare at him and sort my hair._

_"Work was hectic Cam, you know how it goes. Now who's this?"_

_"Oh yeah, I forgot you haven't met yet. Joey this is T, T this is Joey, he's my God father."_

_"What does T stand for?" Joey asks T, looking him up and down._

_"Um, Terrance sir. I'm Terrance Jones." T stammers, looking up at Joey._

_"And where did you and Cammie meet?" Joey asks, still eyeballing T._

_"Um…" T stammers, looking at me for guidance._

_"We met a couple of months ago at school. T was new and I got roped into showing him around and we became friends." I lied smoothly to Joey, smiling up at him. "Now we really have to go or we'll be late." I say grabbing T's hand to pull him out of the apartment._

_"Not so fast." Joey says, barring the door so we can't get past, I groan inwardly as Joe goes into protective mode. "Now lets say that I believe that is really how you met. I have a few things that I would like to tell Terrance. One, don't get her into anymore trouble. Two, if you do get her into trouble, I will kill you. And three, your death will be slow and painful." Joey states holding up fingers as he ticks things off. T's face pales after each thing Joey says._

_I hit Joey and say "Thanks now he'll never wanna come round again. We're going. MOVE!" I grab T's hand and shove past Joey, pulling T behind me._

_end_


	12. Meeting Joey

Meeting Joey

Cammie's POV

The rest of the day was great. We hung about Central Park until the cops moved us on. We then hit the shops before stoping of at a diner for food. All in all it was one of the best days we've had in a while as none of us got arrested, even if we were close to being on several occasions. As 5 o'clock approached T and me told everyone we were bouncing and went off to meet Joey.

When we arrived at the meeting point, a high class cafe on the Upper West Side, I could tell T was nervous, I smiled and gave him a kiss that turned into a make out session right on the side walk that only stopped when some old lady prodded us with her walking stick before moving away muttering something about the youth of today and no respect. We both cracked up laughing and walked into the cafe. As we walked over to Joey, the waitresses were glaring at us, I just smiled and waved at them thinking 'Stuck up bitches, we have as much right to be here as the next person'. Joey looked up as we approached and indicated for us to sit down.

"Hi Joey, we're here now what do you want?" I said as I slide into one of the seats, glaring at my Godfather as he went into protect mode.

"Hi Sir, I'm Terrance." T said holding out his hand for Joey to shake, Joey just stared at him.

"For fuck's sake Joey, shake his hand, he's tryin be polite." I exclaimed, aiming a kick at Joey under the table. Joey finally took T's hand, before glaring at me for kicking him.

"Watch your language Cameron." Joe tells me.

"Oh Joey my full name **three** times today. That must be a new record." I smirked at Joey, rolling my eyes. Joey glares at me again before turning his attention on T.

"So tell me about yourself Terrance." Joey says, with a smile on his face. I can tell that T is slightly scared of 'nice' Joey, so I reach out and give his thigh a reassuring squeeze. He glances at me briefly, smiling his thanks before answering Joey's question.

"Well Sir, I was born in LA and me and my mum moved here when I was 12 cos of her boyfriend. I went to school up until last year, now I'm working at Walmart at night. I was arrested when I was 14 as I totaled my mum's boyfriend's truck by accident and that's about it Sir." T said, giving Joey a very edited version of his life story. The true one involved A LOT more arrests and the fact that he no longer works at Walmart due to a disagreement between him and his boss. I smiled as I watched Joey digest this information before asking his next question;

"Why are you currently living at Abby's apartment and not with your mother?" Joey looks at T as T swallows before answering.

"Well Sir, me and my mum had a fight about her boyfriend and it resulted in her throwing me out. I bummed about in shelters for a bit then Cam offered the couch at hers for me to crash on and a safe place to keep my things. Then when Abby came back and told me that as long as I behave I'm welcome to stay there."

"Very well, one last question. How long have you been sleeping with Cameron?" Joey asks calmly. T's face turns sheet white, while mine turns beet red.

"You don't have to answer that T. And Joey that's **none** of your business as I told you earlier. Now isn't it time we were leaving." I say, glaring angrily at my Godfather, who to his credit shrinks slightly under my gaze. "I'm sorry T, I'll text you later a'right. Tell everyone that I say bye and let Baby know that my bed is always there if she wants to get away from them." I kiss T goodbye before standing up and walking out of the cafe. Joey throws some bills on the table and follows me with T coming out last.

"I'll see you later Camster, give 'em hell though." T smirks at me, waving.

"Always T, always." I say turning and walking backwards "You give 'em hell as well and keep the gang in line and out of jail." I wink at him before turning back around and following Joey towards the helicopter and the rest of the class.

I don't talk to anyone on the way home from New York and when we land at the school I'm the first off the heli. I walk into the school and yell "ABBY!" After a few minutes my aunt appears at the top of the stairs.

"What is it Cam?"

"Joey." I snarl as I walk up the stairs towards her. "He is a complete asshole. Can I kill him?"

"Cam we've talked this through before you can't kill every person that your mad at." Abby explains calmly.

"No, what I believe we talked about was that I had to ask you before killing any asshole." I said "And this is me asking. So can I kill Joey please?" I smile at Abby.

"Why do you want to kill Joe?" Grant asks as he walks up the stairs towards the dorms and catches the last part of my sentence.

"Cos he's an asshole Boo, that's why."

"Cam no you can't kill Joe, no matter how much you want to. Now both of you go and get ready for dinner." Abby says turning from us and walking back towards her office.

"So Cam, what did you do today while we were trying to lose our tails and practicing our brush passes?" Grant asks me as we walk towards the dorms.

"Well, I caught up with friends, had a laugh, got some food, avoided the cops and met with Joey." I said smirking at Grant as he stared at me, "Don't worry Boo, I didn't get into any trouble in fact I went out of my way to not get into trouble."

"So why do you wanna kill Joe?" He asks laughing.

"Cos he's an asshole. He invited me and my mate T to met him before we came back here and he totally embarrassed me and T in the middle of the cafe." I say, feeling myself blush at the memory.

"Are you blushing Cams? You are, haha your blushing." Grant teases me. I shove him against the wall, smiling and trying hard to get rid of my blush. He shoves me back and we end up in a shoving fight in the middle of the corridor. After a couple of minutes we are lying in the corridor laughing hysterically. We stop when we hear someone cough, looking up we see Zach standing above us with a bemused expression on his face.

"Um, just thought you'd like to know that we're heading down to dinner if you wanna come."

"Oh yeah, we're just coming." Grant says standing up and pulling me up alongside him, trying to stop laughing. "Come on Cam, food."

I laugh as he drags me behind him towards the dinning hall, leaving a very bemused Zach behind us.

"Boo, I can walk perfectly well and in fact prefer it." I say trying to disengage his hand from my wrist. As we reach the stairs Grant **finally** lets go of my wrist and I shove him forwards as a thank you for dragging me through the corridors and he stumbles forward a couple of steps before turning round to glare at me. His glare quickly turns into a smile as he looks past me, I turn round to see who it is and smirk at my brother as I see Bex walking towards us.

"What did you do that shocked Zach?" She asks Grant, completely ignoring me.

"We were fighting in the middle of the corridor, before it degenerated into a tickle fight then Zach found us and Boo here decided to drag me through the corridor towards dinner." I cut in before Grant can even open his mouth. I laugh at the expression on Bex's face and walk down the stairs and into the dinning hall.

Dinner that night wasn't as tense as it was the previous night, in fact I might even go as fair as saying it was enjoyable. There were even more rumors flying about concerning me, helped by the fact that everyone know that I had gone on the mission but had disappeared almost as soon as we had arrived. Grant was being annoying sappy, a fact I filed away for teasing purposes at a later date and Joey was trying to catch my eye. I ignored Joey for the entire time that I was eating, instead sitting there listening in on various conversations and texting T and Wallie. I have to say even if I don't like the school, I have to LOVE their chefs, I never know food could taste this good. Though growing up with Abby away most of the time I had survived up to this point in my life by take out and know all our local delivery boys by first name.


	13. Truth or Dare

Truth Or Dare

Cammie's POV

After dinner everyone went back up to our dorm and Macy decided that homework could wait until later, instead she suggested Truth or Dare. I smirked 'This was gonna be fun' I thought as the others agreed.

"I'll play" I said, shocking everyone bar Grant who know that I couldn't resist playing as Truth or Dare is my favorite game. "What, I'm not allowed to play or something?" I asked innocently, "Oh well, I suppose if your just to chicken or something." I added turning back to my phone and counting in my head. '1, 2, 3, 4"

"We're not to chicken, come and join us." Bex said, her eyes narrowed as I smirked at them.

"If your sure. I don't want to pressure you into anything now." I said staring at Bex.

"Cam, stop playing around and shift your ass." Grant broke in on our staring contest, indicating to the circle that the rest had settled themselves into. I smirked at my brother, who gulped in intrepidation, and slide into the circle.

Grant's POV

'Oh God, what have I got into.' I thought as Cammie joined us on the floor. The last time I had played Truth or Dare with Cam we had been 14 and I got grounded for 3 months, cos she had dared me to prank call the director of the CIA. I had done it as if I had refused I would **never** have lived it down.

"Grant, earth to Grant. You in there dude." I jumped as Zach chucked a pillow at my head, everyone laughed and I just smiled, "Grant where you go?" Jonas asked.

"He's proberly remembering the last time he played Truth or Dare with me. How long were you grounded for again Boo?" Cammie asks smiling widely, knowing full well just how long I was grounded for as I had been spending the entire summer with her at Abby's that summer and I had to spend most of it stuck in the apartment while she hung out with friends.

"Three months, as you well know." I muttered quietly, trying to stop my face from going red.

"Oh yeah, good times Boo, good times." Cammie said through her laughter.

"What did he do to get grounded for THREE MONTHS?" Bex asks.

"If I answer that it counts as my shot for this round." Cammie says and Bex and Macy nod. "Well, Boo was spending the summer in Yonkers with me as **she** was busy. Abby had gone out for the day and had told us we weren't allowed out as Boo had never really been to New York before and I was grounded for something. We agreed as it was pissing down outside, so I invited my mates round and we decided to play Truth or Dare. It started off really tame, but then got interesting."

_flashback_

_Cammie's POV_

_"Okay, T." Baz said, staring at me at the time, "Truth or dare?"_

_"Truth." T said smiling as Baz's truth weren't to bad and he's dares were down right stupid._

_"Just how far have you and Cammie gone?" Baz says smiling, Grant went bright red beside me and I laughed._

_"You not getting any Baz, that why you need to live through someone elses sex life." I say smirking at him as he goes red._

_"No!" He splutters, "Answer the question T."_

_"Fine, we've gone all the way Baz." T said smiling at Baz, "My turn. Cammie." T turns to look at me._

_"Yes T." I say looking back at him._

_"Truth or dare?"_

_"I think… Truth." I say and everyone looks at me as I normally pick dare._

_"Ok, what's your worst fear?" T asks, knowing full well what I'm gonna say._

_"I hate you T." I glare at him and he just chuckles. "My worst fear is thedark. There I said it."_

_"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that Cams." Grant says to me smirking at me._

_"I said I'm afraid of the dark." I say very slowly as if I'm talking to an idiot, mind you this was my brother so I might have been. Everyone starts to laugh loudly at that and I know that their not gonna let this one go for a long time. "Grant, truth or dare?"_

_"Easy dare." He says still smileing, though it fades when he catches the evil smile that is slowly appearing on my face._

_"I dare you to phone Abby's boss and tell him there's been a mistake with his pizza order and that he will be billed for the 300 extra pizza's." I say, my smile becoming wider at the look of pure terror on Grant's face._

_"Ok." Grant says gulping down his fear._

_end_

Grants POV

"So to cut a long story short, Abby got a call from her boss to tell her about the fact that someone had pranked called him from her apartment and as she had told us we weren't allowed anyone over she know that it had to be me or Boo, but once she was told that the voice was male Abby know that it had to be Grant. So by the time Abby got home everyone had left and we were sitting in front of the TV eating take out. Abby storms in and tells me to go to my room, I leave the lounge by stay in the hall to listen in and she starts yelling at Boo about being responsible and setting a good example for me and then tells him that he's grounded for 3 months." Cammie finishes my story and everyone, bar myself bursts out laughing.

"That was brilliant Cammie. You are a evil genius." Macy says through her laughter.

"Thank you, thank you." Cam say getting up and bowing a few times before sitting down. "I guess it's my shot now. So Boo, truth or dare?" She smile sweetly at me.

"Truth, I'm never taking another dare off you again." I say holding my hands and shaking my head.

"Ok, what's the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?" Cam says acting innocent, 'Shit' I thought "I hate you Cameron." I say glaring dagger at my sister.

"I love you to Boo." Cam replies, trying hard not to laugh.

"Ok, when we were little, proberly about 6, Cammie conned me into playing dress up with her and a few friends. After a while our dad came in to tell us that tea was ready. He laughed and grabbed a camera and took a few pictures. I thought that that would be the end of it but every time someone came to the house, dad got that photo out and showed them. I think mum still does it as well." Grant said, slightly red.

"Dude that's not to bad." Zach said snorting.

"It could be worse Boo, I could show them the picture." Cammie said smiling evilly.

"You couldn't Cam, as you don't have a copy of it." Grant says smiling triumpfitly.

"And that's where your wrong Boo. I do in fact have a copy of it and in fact it's up on my facebook page." I smirk at my brother as his face pales.

"Please don't Cam, I'll do anything." I beg.

"Anything?" I muse, "Hmmm, your gonna do my homework for the next month and give me piggy back rides whenever I feel like."

I sigh and nod my head.

"Your no fun Cammie." Macy complains, "You should have shown us and embarrassed Grant."

"Why?" Cam asks, "I get piggy backs whenever I want and Boo has double homework for a month. I think that's a good comprimise. Grant your shot."

"Blackmail is more like it Cam." I mutter.

"Potatoes, Potahtoes Boo." Cam smirks at me.

"Whatever, Zach truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare." Zach smirks.

"I dare you to go to the common room and go up to the first guy you see and declare your undying love for him." I say, mischief dancing in my eyes.

Cammie's POV

The game continues for sometime after that until Grant turns to me and asks

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare Boo, give it your best shot." I smirk at my brother.

"Alright I dare you to go and tell Abby and Joe that your pregnant." Grant says as the smirk falls off my face.

"Ok." I say reaching for my phone. I typed out a message and showed it to everyone;

**abby, just thought u might wanna know, im pregnant. cam**

"That do Boo?" I ask my brother as I hit send. 'Fuck, I hope I can explain to Abby before she blows her top tomorrow.' Grant nods. "By the way you boys are breaking curfew right now," I smirk at them. "you'd best get back to your room before someone finds out. Night. Oh and Boo be here tomorrow morning, I don't think I'll have the energy to walk down to breakfast." I get up and grab my bed clothes and head into the bathroom to take off my make-up, when I exit the bathroom the boys have gone and the girls are getting into bed.

"I can't believe you did that. If Grant had given me that dare I would have killed him." Bex said.

"He was just getting revenge for my prank last time." I said dismissing it and pulling out my phone to text T.

(**Cammie**, **_T_**)

**hey T, wuu2? xx**

_nothing much, wht bout u babe? xx_

**just waiting 4 my death xx**

_y? wht u done now? xx_

**i aint none nothing. boo gave me a dare + i did it. u know i cant resist a dare :p xx**

_so wht was this dare + y u gonna die? xx_

**boo dared me 2 tell abby + joey tht i was pregnant, no im gonna die xx**

_well it was nice knowing u, should i send my regards to the gang? :p xx_

**kind T but remember joey knows where u live and hes gonna guess u were the one who put me in this condition, so hes gonna come + kill u 2 xx**

_thnx camster, u always know how 2 make me feel better xx_

**well if im dying s as it takes 2 2 tango xx**

_+ 2 2 have sex as well :p xx_

***rolling eyes* imma go T nite xx**

_nite camster speak 2moro xx_

**sure if im not dead :) xx**


	14. Kill Me Now

Kill Me Now

Cammie's POV

I groaned as I rolled over the next morning and promptly fell out of bed.

"Shit!" I exclaim, sitting up and rubbing my elbow from where it hit the floor.

"Good morning to you to Cammie." Macy said as she sat up in bed looking like a supermodel.

"Yeah, yeah that to. I'm going for a shower." I say standing up and grabbing my shower supplies and walking into the bathroom just as Bex's walks out. Fifteen minutes later I walked out of the bathroom and started to do my makeup and pull on my clothes for the day.

"Has anyone seen my COW homework, I swear I left it here?" Bex asks as she moves paper around on her desk.

"Nope." Macy said, doing her hair and makeup.

"Are you sure you printed it out last night?" Liz asks her, typing away on her laptop.

"Thank you Lizzy. I'll print it out again." Bex says hurriedly grabbing her laptop and reprinting her homework. I laugh as I hear a knock at the door, I answer it to see Grant standing there.

"Your carriage has arrived, m'lady." Grant said

"Ah, fine sir, I was wondering when it would arrive. I feared I'd be late for my breakfast if you had delayed any longer." I reply before we both burst out laughing at the looks we were getting from my room mates. "Come on Boo I want coffee." Grant turns around and I jump on his back. "See you down there girls." I wave to my room mates and tap Grant on the shoulder so he'll start walking down the corridors taking me towards coffee.

Walking down the halls, we got several odd looks from everyone, Abby saw us and just shook her head. I thanked God that she hadn't read her texts yet and waved at her. We entered the dining hall and Grant dumped me at a table next to Zach and Jonas.

"Coffee please Boo, no milk and four sugars." I say smiling sweetly up at him. Grant sticks his tongue out at me and walks away to get his food and my coffee.

"I can't believe that he is actually doing what you want." Zach said amazed.

"He's only doing it cos if he doesn't he knows that I'll show **everyone** that photo." I say laughing slightly, "He knows just how bad it can be for him if he doesn't do what I blackmail him to do."

"Who are you blackmailing Cam?" Joey asks from behind me.

"Boo, we were playing truth and dare last night and found the perfect thing to blackmail him with." I say turning towards Joey.

"Well I'm glad that your settling in here Cam." Joey says before walking towards the teachers table. Grant returns at that moment and passes me my coffee.

"I take it I'm in for this sort of thing all month?" Grant asks as he digs into his breakfast.

"Pretty much." I smirk at him. The girls arrive and everyone starts talking about homework and their classes for the day. I just sit there and listen, when everyone starts to get up and head to class I get up and head over to the food counter to refill my coffee cup. Just as I'm getting ready to go and explore the mansion some more I glance up at the teachers table and see Abby looking at her phone. 'Shit, time to make my escape' I think as I slink towards the doors, trying to blend into the remaining students. It didn't work.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN! STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!" My Aunt shouted across the hall. All the students around me moved even quicker towards the doors and their classes as Abby stalked down the hall towards me. I turned around and came face to face with a **very, very**angry Abigail Cameron.

"Yes Abby." I say looking up into Abby's face. I learnt from a young age that my aunt appreciates someone looking into her eyes when she's talking to them.

"Cameron can you please explain the meaning of this text?" Abby says and I can almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Well, I say a text is a means of communication between two or more people," I begin.

Abby cuts me off, "Don't get smart Cameron, I know what a text is for. Now why do I have one from you informing me that you are pregnant?"

"Oh yeah," I smirk, "That was a dare from Boo last night. I think it was payback for the last time we played truth or dare. Don't worry if it was true I wouldn't tell you by text. More likely by email or sky writer."

"Are you sure that it's not true, cos Joe said that you spent a couple of hours with Terrance and I don't know what you've been doing in the past few months alone with him." Abby says. I stare at her, feeling my anger rising.

"What, hold the phone. You **actually** thought that text was true. You **really** thought that I was pregnant! Your unbelievable Abby! Yes I might have got into some trouble with the cops in the past few years but I'm not stupid! I'm ALWAYS careful and fyi I'm on the pill!" I yell at Abby and then regret my last admission. What is it with me and revealing to much when I'm angry. Please God kill me now.

"Cameron forgive me for believing it for a second but you've changed so much in the past couple of years. I had to entertain the thought that it was a possibility, especially after your admission the other day." Abby says, trying to keep her anger in check.

"Thanks Abby. Thats make me feel so warm and fuzzy inside." I say, sarcasm dripping from every word. Without another word I turn and walk through the doors and disappear through one of the secret passages I found when I was exploring the other day.

"Cameron, come back here now!" Abby yells behind me.

Abby's POV

I laughed as I Joe started telling me about the mission he had taken the students on the day before.

"Joe, you are really mean sometimes." I say, "How was Cam on this mission?"

"Um, I gave her the mission off to hang around with her friends and say a proper goodbye." Joe said, not looking me in the eye.

"That's really kind of you Joe and it looks like it worked." I smiled, indicating to where Cammie was sitting with Grant and his friends laughing at something. I glanced down at my phone to check the time and saw that I had a text. I unlocked my phone and read the message. My face paled and Joe nudged me to find out what was wrong, I showed him the text and he glanced up at Cammie and shook his head.

"I've got a class, tell me how it goes." Joe says standing up. I look up and see Cam disappearing into the crowd of students that remained.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN! STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!" I shouted across the hall. All the students around Cam moved even quicker towards the doors and their classes as I stalked down the hall towards her. Cam turned around and came face to face with me.

"Yes Abby." She say looking up into my face.

"Cameron can you please explain the meaning of this text?" I say, holding in my anger as best I can.

"Well, I say a text is a means of communication between two or more people," Cam begins.

I cut her off, "Don't get smart Cameron, I know what a text is for. Now why do I have one from you informing me that you are pregnant?"

"Oh yeah," Cam smirks, "That was a dare from Boo last night. I think it was payback for the last time we played truth or dare. Don't worry if it was true I wouldn't tell you by text. More likely by email or sky writer."

"Are you sure that it's not true, cos Joe said that you spent a couple of hours with Terrance and I don't know what you've been doing in the past few months alone with him." I say, some hope raising up in me.

"What, hold the phone. You **actually** thought that text was true. You **really** thought that I was pregnant! Your unbelievable Abby! Yes I might have got into some trouble with the cops in the past few years but I'm not stupid! I'm ALWAYS careful and fyi I'm on the pill!" Cam yell at me and then regret asking her if she's sure.

"Cameron forgive me for believing it for a second but you've changed so much in the past couple of years. I had to entertain the thought that it was a possibility, especially after your admission the other day." I say, trying my hardest not to shout.

"Thanks Abby. Thats make me feel so warm and fuzzy inside." Cam says, sarcasm dripping from every word. Without another word she turns and walk through the doors, disappearing from sight.

"Cameron, come back here now!" Abby yells behind me. "Well I could have handled that better." I mutter to myself as I walk towards my office.

Cammie's POV

I can't believe that Abby really believed that I was pregnant. I fumed as I walked along the secret passages. Did she really believe that I would be that stupid. I may have been arrested a few times, well ok a lot, but I wasn't gonna throw my life away by getting pregnant at six-fucking-teen.

"ARGH!" I screamed into the darkness.

"What's wrong Gallagher Girl?" I heard a voice from behind me say. I turned and caught who ever it was by their outstretched arm and flipped them over my shoulder, kneeling on their throat.

"I don't like being snuck up on Zach." I snarl, applying some pressure to his neck, before standing up and walking away.

"I'm sorry but you looked pissed of and I was wondering why?" Zach says following me.

"Look I kinda wanna be alone right now and shouldn't you be in class right now?" I reply, "Anyway why the hell would I tell you anything we don't even know anything about each other."

"I'm trying to change that right now Gallagher Girl but your not making it very easy. And you should be in class as well." Zach points out.

"That's cos I wanna be alone right now. Plus I don't really do the whole 'school thing', I haven't for a while." I turn round to face Zach and almost smack into his chest, I stare at his chest and can see that he is well built and … 'No Cammie' I scold myself 'Don't even think that.'

"Like what you see Gallagher Girl?" Zach smirks down at me.

"Dream on Blackthorne Boy" I say, determined not to let him know how much that stupid nickname is annoying me. "I was just wondering if you'd look good with a knife in your chest or not." I smirk up at him.

"And what have you decided?" Asks Zach, seemingly interested.

"That I'm not gonna bother." I say pushing past him and starting back the way I just came.

"And why's that Gallagher Girl? You chicken." Zach taunts me.

"No, there are two reason's I'm not gonna do it. One, blood is so hard to get out of clothes and I really like these jeans and two, I can't be bothered with all the hassle that'll happen if I **do **stab you. Now leave me the fuck alone and go to class." With that I press a brick in the wall and exit the passageway, leaving Zach to stand there alone.


	15. Just Give It A Shot Cammie

Just Give It A Shot Cammie?

Cammie's POV

After I left the passageway, I walked out of the school and to the P&E barn. After checking that it was empty I snuck in and climbed up onto the roof. I lay there for a while before nodding off. I awoke several hours later by my phone going off telling me I had a text.

(**Cammie**, _T_)

_hey, just wondering if ur still alive :) xx_

**yeah, for the mo. joey aint seen me yet + i dont know if hes seen the txt xx**

_thts good 4 the mo then, i prefer u alive :p xx_

**thnx T u sure no how to make a girl feel special :) xx**

_wait ur a girl, how come u didnt tell me :p xx_

**haha T does tht make u gay thn seeing as uve slept wit me? :p xx**

_shhh, im trying 2 keep it quite xx_

**dont worry ur secrets safe wit me. wuu2 anyway? xx**

_nothing much everyone's busy + ive finished my community service. shldnt u b in class anyway? xx_

**im ditching + keeping a low profile im currently lying on the roof of the p+e barn xx**

_u gonna cop it 4 this l8r? xx_

**probs but i dont really give a shit + since whn wer rules? :p xx**

_im full of surprises me xx_

**full of bullcookies more like xx**

"Cam, say goodbye now." Joey says from behind me.

"Shit Joey! You trying to give me a heart attack or something?" I jump, what is it with these people and sneaking up on me.

"No, but I think that text almost gave Abby one." He says looking pointedly at me.

"That was Boo's fault he was the one who dared me. How was I to know that Abby would have a hissy fit when she read it." I say, starting to feel angry about the whole situation again.

"You could have said no Cam." Joey says evenly.

"Yeah right," I snort "and how would that have made me look Joey?" I stand up and start walking back to the skylight I climbed out of.

"Cam, stop. We're gonna sit out here and talk about this. I don't care if it was a dare, you should know better." I turned and face Joey when he says that.

"I should but I don't Joey, that's my problem I act but I don't think." I say walking back to him and sitting down.

"Who told you that?" Joey asks laughing.

"Some school councillor a couple of years ago. I was sent to her to see if there was a way for me to manage my outbursts. She didn't know that the outbursts were managed, just not in the way she or the school wanted them." I smirk at the memory.

"This proceeded one of your trips to a reform school didn't it?" Joey asks, mildly amused.

"No, it's what got me kicked out of one. My swearing at teachers got me sent to one for that particular stint, I think." I say laying back on the roof.

"I have to say some of the things that you did really did amuse me over the years. My favorite, and don't tell Abby I told you, was proberly when you convinced that teacher that the classroom was haunted. Me and Abby had a good laugh over that one." Joe said, laying back as well.

"Joey, can I ask you something?" I say.

"You just did." Joe smirks at me, I poke my tongue out at him.

"Smart ass. No, why do you still stick up for me? I've been an absolute nightmare ever since Dad disappeared, but you and Abby have always been there. I know at times you've been disappointed in my behavior and haven't always agreed with my decisions, but even the bitch abandoned me and she **gave** **birth** to me." I ask quietly, scared of the answer.

Joey thinks a minute before answering. "Cos we know that deep down your a good girl, even if you don't look or act like it. We know that you always try 100% in anything you do, no matter what be it getting into trouble or trying to avoid people. You defend your friends and those who you consider your family to the best of your abilities. You are also smart and conniving, as I'm sure Grant will testify to. And I believe that once you decide to settle here, you'll do just fine."

"Thanks Joey." I say before we settle into comfortable silence. After about five minutes Joey gets up and reaches a hand towards me. "Come on Cam, It's almost lunch and I know that your starving."

"To right I am Joey" I say grabbing his hand and allowing him to pull me up.

"Plus you have class this afternoon and you can't skip it as **I'm** personally escorting you to the door of every class." Joey says with a smile on his face.

"Shit Joey, way to ruin my happy mood." I say, following Joey back through the skylight.

"Just give this place a shot Cam. Please try, for me." Joey says turning to me with puppy dog eyes.

"You do that to well Joseph Soloman, far to well." I say, shaking my head, "But seeing as you asked so nicely, I'll give it a shot, but no promises and I'm still not wearing the uniform."

"I asked you to give it a try Cam, I'm not expecting miracles." Joey says laughing as we exit the barn and make our way back to the mansion. The rest of the day is spent in classes were I don't pay attention and being escorted to said classes by Joey and avoiding Zach.

After classes are done, I walk with Grant to the library where we told Joey we'd be until dinner, doing our homework or in my case sitting there playing games while Grant does my homework. After awhile, everyone else joins us having gone and got changed out of their uniforms.

"Cammie, where were you this morning?" Liz asks me.

"Exploring, then I fell asleep until Joey found me and he dragged me to classes this afternoon. Die you stupid thing, die, die, die." I answer Liz before turning back to my game and seeing that I'm almost over run with zombies.

"You really thought that you could skip class in a boarding school?" Macy asks.

"Oh, I know I couldn't get away with it, but that doesn't mean I aint gonna try. In fact I see it as a challenge and I aint had a good challenge in a while. My last school was kinda boring, so easy to get suspended I didn't even need to try. Plus if I just turned up at class Abby would think I was sick or something." I say, shrugging but not looking away from my game.

"Grant, how come you've got so much bloody homework?" Bex asks, seeing the mountain of homework in front of Grant "Your in all my classes and I know that I didn't miss any teacher giving out homework."

"Some of this is Cammie's, she's blackmailing me remember." Grant sighs as he pulls another book towards him. Everyone quiets down for the next hour and a bit before I look at the time and say "Dinner's in five minutes." We all set about gathering our things and rushing back to our rooms to dump our stuff. As we're heading back downstairs my phone starts ringing. I stop and answer it.

(**Cammie**, _Wallie_)

**"Hi, who's this and what do you want?"**

_"Cam, it's me."_

**"Hey Baby Girl, what's up, this isn't your normal number."**

_"I know, he broke my phone so I've got a new one."_

**"How come he broke your phone Baby?"** I'm concerned, Wallie doesn't have the best home life but her dad has never hurt her before and her mum is to drunk to do bugger all.

_"He was mad at her and started throwing things. I left my phone on the counter and so it was close to hand when things started flying around. It's ok though, after he calmed down, he apologized and got me a new one. And guess what he got me, Cam?"_ I could hear the excitement in Wallie's voice and was glad that it was an accident that her phone got broke.

**"What did he get you Baby?"**

_"He got me an iPhone, Cam. It's the newest one as well!"_

**"That's great Baby, but I really have to go or there aint gonna be any food left."**

_"Ok Cam, is your offer about crashing at your still open?"_

**"Always for you Baby Girl, always for you. Bye, speak soon."** After hanging up, I know that Wallie hadn't told me everything that had happened tonight but I wasn't gonna push her. I walked into the dining hall and grabbed some food before sitting down next to Grant. I smiled and thought of my promise to Joey. I would give this place a chance, but NOT her.


	16. Trying

Trying

Abby's POV

Cammie seemed to have settled down in the past few weeks, I wouldn't say that she had turned into an angel but she had at least started to attend classes with out a personal escort. Whatever Joe said to her definitely helped settle her down.

"Cam, can I have a word?" I ask her when she passes me in the corridor.

"Do I have a choice?" Cam says with enough attitude for me to know that she hasn't forgiven me yet.

"Yes, you can come and have a nice chat with me, getting you out of C&A or you can go to C&A and suffer another lecture from Madame Dabney about the correct way a young lady should behave." I said, smiling as I already know what choice Cam would choose. I turned and started making my way to my office without looking back to see if Cam was following me. I entered my office and sat down, Cammie following me in and flopping on one of the other chairs in my office.

"Drink?"

"No thanks Abby. Now what did you wanna talk to me about?"

"I wanted to tell how proud I am of you Cam, you've really started fresh here. I'm hearing from the teachers that you're doing your homework, attending classes and are keeping your mouth shut." Cammie snorts.

"The only reason why I'm keeping my mouth shut is cos Joey gives me a cookie for every lesson I attend and don't get chucked out of, and ten bucks for every class I attend whether I got chucked out or not. Plus Boo owed me a debt and I'm collecting on it this month." I shake my head and hold in a laugh, of course Joe would have a hand in Cam attending class. Though I hadn't thought that he'd resort to bribery, mind you I shouldn't have been surprised, I'd resulted to bribery to get Cam to return to Gallagher.

"What do you mean Grant owed you a debt?" I ask, wondering if I really want to know.

"I promised I wouldn't show a picture of him when he was younger to everyone if he became my personal chauffeur and did my homework. Though the homework was only for a month, the chauffeur was for however long I want." Cammie replied shrugging.

"Cameron, your meant to do your own homework. It's what helps you learn." I say exasterbated.

"I **am** learning Abby, I'm learning about how to blackmail people and extract favors. Isn't that what this school is meant to teach me." Cammie said, inspecting her nails before looking up at me playing the innocent child.

"You know full well that's not what this school is for. And I think you know all about blackmailing people. Have you been enjoying your time here Cam?" I asked, slightly proud that Cam was able to blackmail Grant for so long.

"It's alright, I'd still prefer to be in New York with T and the gang but Boo's making me feel welcome and his friends aren't to bad. I'm not a fan of all the classes but I do like chemistry. I haven't found the homework any trouble either, though that might change once I start actually doing it." Cam smirks at me before continuing. "Some of the teachers are okay, like Joey but others really suck the big one. Why can't they get that I'm not gonna change just cos they tell me that this isn't how a young lady should dress." She indicates to her clothes with aren't as bad as some of the things she wears. Today she's wearing a ripped band top of some band I've never heard of with a bright blue west top underneath, her favorite black mini skirt and her combat boots. She also had on all her earrings and other piercings, her hair was curly but her makeup wasn't as dark as it had been when she first came here. I also know that she still had a couple of knives on her, as they were like her security blanket and I know that once she felt truly comfortable here she'd lose them.

I smiled knowing that she was meaning Madame Dabney, who had come to me more than once to complain about Cam's dress and expressed her thought that I should tell her to wear the school uniform but I know that it would cause more problems than it would solve so hadn't said anything to Cam about it, though I had discussed the issue with Joe on more than one occasion. I sat there letting Cam rant about how this was the 21st century and she could dress however the hell she wanted and no-one was going to make her dress other wise.

Cammie's POV

I was kinda suspicious when Abby asked to speak to me. I still hadn't forgiven her for believing that I was actually pregnant a couple of weeks ago but she was one of the few people on my side here so I hadn't pushed her away as I might have done. I may have anger problems but I'm not stupid, if she's willing to fight for me here then I'm not gonna cut my nose to spite my face. I followed her to her office anyway, it got me out of C&A with Madame Dabney, I would have followed the Devil to hell and back for that.

Madame Dabney was one of the teachers that had a problem with me and she voiced it quite loudly when I was in earshot. If it wasn't my hair, then it was my piercing or my tattoo or my clothes or something. God, if it wasn't for my promise to Joey and the fact I've just got him to stop acting as my personal escort I'd ditch that class in a heartbeat. I followed behind Abby, smiling at the fact that she had asked me to ditch the one class I really hate here and Joey couldn't say anything about it.

"Drink?" Abby asks as I flop down on one of the chairs in her office.

"No thanks Abby. Now what did you wanna talk to me about?"

"I wanted to tell how proud I am of you Cam, you've really started fresh here. I'm hearing from the teachers that you're doing your homework, attending classes and are keeping your mouth shut." I snort knowing Abby thinks I'm doing the homework myself.

"The only reason why I'm keeping my mouth shut is cos Joey gives me a cookie for every lesson I attend and don't get chucked out of, and ten bucks for every class I attend whether I got chucked out or not. Plus Boo owed me a debt and I'm collecting on it this month." Abby shakes her head and looks like she's holding in a laugh.

"What do you mean Grant owed you a debt?" Abby asks.

"I promised I wouldn't show a picture of him when he was younger to everyone if he became my personal chauffeur and did my homework. Though the homework was only for a month, the chauffeur was for however long I want." I replied shrugging, smiling at the fact that Grant is still my personal chauffeur.

"Cameron, your meant to do your own homework. It's what helps you learn." Abby says exasterbated.

"I **am** learning Abby, I'm learning about how to blackmail people and extract favors. Isn't that what this school is meant to teach me." I said, inspecting my nails before looking up at her, playing the innocent child.

"You know full well that's not what this school is for. And I think you know all about blackmailing people. Have you been enjoying your time here Cam?" Abby asks.

"It's alright, I'd still prefer to be in New York with T and the gang but Boo's making me feel welcome and his friends aren't to bad. I'm not a fan of all the classes but I do like chemistry. I haven't found the homework any trouble either, though that might change once I start actually doing it." I smirks at Abby before continuing. "Some of the teachers are okay, like Joey but others really suck the big one. Why can't they get that I'm not gonna change just cos they tell me that this isn't how a young lady should dress." I indicate to my clothes with aren't as bad as some of the things I could wear. Today I'm wearing a ripped band top with a bright blue west top underneath, my favorite black mini skirt and combat boots. I also had on all my earrings and other piercings, my hair was curly but my makeup wasn't as dark as normal and I still had my knives concealed about my person.

I continued to rant for another five minutes before I noticed that Abby was just nodding in places where I paused for breath, I smiled and decided to use this for my advantage.

"Abby can I go to New York this weekend?" She nodded, and I jumped up and hugged her.

"What did I just agree to?" Abby asks with in trepidation in her voice.

"You agreed that I could go to Yonkers this weekend." I said smiling at her. I loved doing this to Abby, if I rant long enough Abby zones out and I can get her to agree to nearly anything. The last time I used it was to get my own credit card.

"Did you rant on purpose or was it a coincidence?"

"Coincident, though a pretty good one from my point of view." I said laughing as Abby shook her head at me.

"Cam it's two weeks til break, if you can wait til then I'll let you go to New York yourself and not interfere at all and I'll stay away from the apartment. Though you'll have to take Grant as I've already told him he can use my apartment during break." Abby says slowly, trying to gauge my reaction.

"Fine but I want one of Joey's credit cards to make up for it." I reply, thinking of all the fun I can have in New York with Joey's credit card and my brother.

"I think I can arrange that, though try not to put Joe in too much debt." Abby smiles at me, I know that she's remembering the time I lifted Joey's credit card and set out on a little shopping spree, it's where I got my favorite leather jacket. He was so mad when he got the bill the next month.

I smirk back at Abby, "No promises, Abby. Can I go now?" There was still twenty minutes of C&A left and I was hoping to piss Madame Dabney off as much as possible.

"Yeah, thanks Cam for being understanding and I'll have Joe's card for you by dinner."

"See ya later, aligator."

"In a while, crocodile."

Abby's POV

"See ya later, aligator."

"In a while, crocodile."

With those four words I know Cammie had forgiven me. When she was younger and I had to go away on missions those were our parting words to me. She hasn't said them in a few years now, but it's nice to see that she remembers them.

I laughed out loud when I remembered that Cam had asked for Joe's card as a compromise for waiting a couple of weeks to go back to New York. I still remembered the fuss that had been caused the last time Cam had 'borrowed' Joe's card. I thought he was gonna have a heart attack, he'll proberly have another one when I ask him for it this time. Oh well, might as well get it over with now. I got up and headed for the staff room as I know that Joe didn't have a class this period.

"Hey Joe, can I ask you something?" I say as I walk into the staff room and spot him.

"Sure you can Abs, what's up?" He snakes an arm around my waist, pulling me down onto his lap.

"I kinda promised Cam something, that I know your not going to like and I promise to pay you back afterwards. No matter how much it is."

"Abby, your starting to ramble, what is it that you promised Cam?" Joe cuts me off before I can even start, before saying "She wants my credit card, doesn't she?" I just nod. "She caught me in the middle of one of her rants again and I nodded that she could go to New York this weekend but I told her that if she waits until break then she can stay the full two and a half weeks without me interfering. Well she agreed on the one condition of she gets your credit card."

"Why does she want my card, when you would have agreed to letting her have yours?" Joe asks, knowing that it was one of the nicer compromises Cam's agreed to over the years.

"Proberly because of the reaction last time, it was pretty funny." I say, fighting hard against the laughter. Joe feeling me shake started tickling me until I was begging for mercy. As soon as he let up I flipped him over my head and put him in a headlock.

"I'll take that card now Joe." I said sweetly. Joe reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, extracting one of the cards he handed it to me, letting him out of the headlock I thanked him and walked out of the staff room.


	17. Countdown

Countdown

Cammie's POV

As I walked to C&A I wondered just how much trouble I could get into in the two weeks left until break. Madame Dabney was always a fun person to try and get a visual reaction of annoyance from. I was still waiting for her to bring my birth-giver into it. Grant was fun to embarrass but I never pushed him to far as he also has things on me.

I walked in Madame Dabney's classroom with a quarter of an hour left on the clock and smirk when I saw her stop her lesson and turn to face me.

"Very nice of you to finally join us Cameron, please have a seat." She gestured to one of the empty seats in the class.

"No thanks Miss, I'd much rather stand." I say leaning against the wall beside the door, where I've leant the entire time I've attended her class.

"Please Cameron, a young lady always sits when asked."

"But I ain't no young lady." I say, pulling my knife out of my boot and playing with it. Madame Dabney pales a little, not at my knife but at my butchering of the english language.

"Knife away please Cameron, your in class."

"It's not like I'm throwing it at someone." I say, widening my eyes and acting hurt.

"Cameron, I asked nicely, now I'm telling you. Knife away." I sigh and roll my eyes but put my knife away. I then notice her taking in my appearance.

"Cameron that really isn't appropriate for a young lady to be wearing. Especially to class."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing. Last day you said I should be wearing a skirts, so I'm wearing a skirt and you still complain. Maybe I should just be naked, would that please you?" I make my eyes huge and make a few tears appear as I'm speaking and try my hardest not to laugh at the few wolf whistles I get when I mentioned me walking around naked.

"Boys behave yourselves." Madame Dabney scolds them. "Now Cameron dear, what I was meaning was you should be wearing the school uniform and not street clothes. Why your Aunt lets you persist in wearing what you like is beyond me." She shakes her head. I smile sweetly at her, rolling my eyes internally.

"She lets me for the same reason Joey doesn't get mad at me for calling him Joey. She knows there are worst things I could do."

"Really Cameron, you give me more trouble than the rest of the school combined."

"Why thank you Madame Dabney, you really know how to flatter a girl." I smirk at her, bowing several times, then catching the look she was giving me I curtsied. "I'm sorry I forgot that young ladies were meant to curtsey."

"Go to the headmistress now." Madame Dabney says, the rest of the class stares and I can see Grant wince waiting for my reaction.

"I think I'll give that a miss, if it's all the same. I don't really like spending time with people I dislike with a passion. Though if your gonna chuck me out can we make it a more permanent arrangement?"

"That was not choice Cameron. Ms Morgan's office now. I'll be there after this class. GO!" Actual voice raising. Score. I turned and left the classroom, but I didn't go to the headmistress office instead I disappeared into a passageway and made my way to the kitchens.

I snuck into the kitchen and walked up behind Daniel.

"Hi Danny." I whisper in his ear.

"Shit!" Danny exclaims, dropping the mixing bowl he was holding. "Cam, your not meant to be in here. And I told you to quit sneaking up on me."

"Ooh, cookie dough. Can I have some?" I make puppy dog eyes at Danny until he gives in and hands me a bowl full of cookie dough.

"Don't you have class just now anyway?" Danny asks, turning back to the cookie dough.

"Uh huh, I got kicked out. It was pretty impressive, I got Madame Dabney to raise her voice. I'm hoping it's enough to get me kicked out of that class permanently." I smile at Danny, spooning cookie dough into my mouth. "You know this is pretty good dough."

"I thought you needed that class to help turn you into a polite, young lady? Though I think you might need more than just that class." Danny smirks at me and I throw a bit of cookie dough at him.

"I'll have you know I can be a polite young lady when I want to. I've even fooled one of the restaurant's in Yonkers to believe that I was a Russian princess on holiday there and had heard so much about their food that I really wanted to eat there and was **sooo** upset that they were full. They were to happy to oblige me that they turfed a couple of people out and me and my boyfriend got a wonderful Valentine meal on some poor sap's dime. We had a fantastic night and that restaurant still has no clue they were taken for a ride." Danny laughs along with me and one of the other chefs glances over, but when he only sees Danny laughing at nothing he turns back to whatever he was doing.

"Your unbelievable Cam. Did you speak Russian the entire night?" Danny asks still laughing.

"Yeah, they woulda known something was up otherwise. And before you asks, yes it was proper Russian. T knows several languages. His mum was Italian and his dad was Irish and I taught him all the languages that Abby taught me. It was fun and it amused us greatly to speak to each other in tongues when we were arrested." I smirk at Danny, he just shakes his head at me. "I gotta go or I'll be late for P&E. See ya Danny."

"Later Cam."

I sneak back to my room through the passages and grab my workout stuff. I walk through the halls and out to the barn. I quickly get changed and start warming up. Just as I'm finished stretching Grant walks over.

"Aren't you meant to be in mom's office?" He asks, starting his warm up. I wince slightly at hearing her name before answering.

"I told her I wasn't going and I didn't. I know all the teachers were briefed to send me to Joey or Abby when I got into trouble, she shoulda known better." I say shrugging, heading over to the running machines Grant follows.

"You're just trying to cause trouble."

"Only in her class Boo. I don't like it and the only reason I'm in it is cos Joey's paying me ten bucks for every class I attend and an extra fifteen if I don't get chucked out."

"Is that the only reason your attending class?"

"No, for this month I've had the added incentive of getting you double the homework." I smile at Grant and he sticks his tongue out at me.

"Real mature big brother. I hear your coming to Yonkers for break, how come I woulda thought you want ta spend it with Bex?" I smile as Grant blushes lightly.

"She's spending it with her parents and I ain't seen you in a while. It'll allow us to properly catch up." Grant shrugs.

"In other words you heard me tell Abby that I'd slept with T and you wanna put the fear of God in him? Just so you know Joey's already done that." I laugh as Grant blusters.

"No, I wasn't… I didn't… That's not true."

"Me thinks you doth protest to much, dear brother. Anyway while your there you'll be in my room as T's got the spare room now."

"So where will you slee.. Don't answer that, I don't wanna know." Grant starts to ask but decides better of it. He knows that if he's in my room, I'll be in with T as NO-ONE but Abby, and sometimes Joey, sleeps in Abby's room. I smirk at Grant.

"Don't worry Boo, we'll be quiet." I say, winking at him.

"I **really** didn't wanna know that Cams." Grant tells me, going bright red.

"You didn't need to know what, Grant?" Zach asks, as he starts running on the machine on the otherside of me.

"About my sex life." I smirk at Zach.

"I wouldn't mind knowing about that." Zach says.

"Dude, that's my sister." Grant shouts at the same time I say;

"I'd tell you story's but I don't think you'd be able to handle it." I wink at Zach when I finish and both him and Grant blush. I finish my run and walk off.

As I walk away I'm immediately assaulted by the girls.

"What were you talking about?" Bex asks.

"Yeah and how did you make both of them blush?" Macy wants to know.

"That's an almost statistical impossibility." Adds Liz.

"It was easy, I just said that I'd tell Zach stories of my sex life but I didn't think he'd be able to handle it. And Grant was just embarrassed cos I'm his sister." I say with a shrug, trying, and failing, to contain my laughter. Soon enough Bex, Macy and me are all on the floor laughing our heads off, while Liz stands above us doing a bloody brilliant impersonation of a tomato.

"God, I can't wait for break. Two and a half weeks away from this place." I say, when our laughter has subsided.

"Ugh, two and a half weeks of hearing my mother complain and trying to be the perfect daughter. I sometime's hate being the daughter of a senator." Macy sighs.

"Are there any pluses?" I ask.

"I get to travel and attend good parties. I think that's about it." Macy shrugs.

"What about you Lizzie, what are you doing this break?" Bex asks Liz.

"I'm going to be spending it with Macy." Liz says, sitting on the floor next to us.

"Well I'm spending it with my parents and I can't bloody wait." Bex sighs happily, proberly dreaming about what she'll be getting up to over break.

"Well, I'll be spending it in Yonkers with Grant as my chaperone. I can already see all the fun I'm gonna have." I say smiling at the thought.

"What are you planning Cammie, and should Grant be worried about his safety?" Macy asks, catching my smile.

"Nah, he'll be fine. If he can run fast and avoid the cops." I laugh at their expressions. "Don't worry I won't let him get arrested. I'm making no promises about me though. I think it's been to long since I saw the cops in there house." The girls laugh at this.

"You really love getting into trouble don't you Cam?" Bex asks me.

"Nah, I really love getting away with things. Getting into trouble is just a by-product of getting caught." I say as we stand up and make our way to the showers and then dinner.

At dinner I can see Madame Dabney glaring in my direction. I smirk and concentrate on the conversations around me. It mostly boring, focusing on homework and classes, but it's better than nothing. I hear my phone go off and when I pull it out I notice that it's not a number I recognize, but it's the New York area code. I stand up and walk out of the hall.

"Hello?" I answer cautiously.

"Hello is this Cameron Morgan." The voice on the other end of the line says.

"Yeah it is, who the hell are you?" I ask on the defensive.

"I'm phoning on behalf of a Terrance Jones. He's been arrested and you are down as his contact. Are you able to post bail for him?"

"Shit T. I'm sorry but I'm unable to get there in person, can I send someone on my behalf?" I say, wondering what T had got caught for this time.

"That would be fine."

"Cool, someone will be there asap. Where is he?" I say, I'm told and then I hang up. I roll my eyes and wonder if Baby's still got her fake ID. I call her up and pray that she has.

"Hey Baby, I need a favor." I say as soon as she answers.

"What is it Trouble? You know I'd do anything."

"Listen T got lifted and needs bailed out. You still got your fake?" I ask, filling her in slightly as she looks for it.

"Got it Trouble. Where am I going?" Wallie asks.

"Well first your gonna go to the apartment and get some cash out from the loose tile in the kitchen behind the sink. I don't know how much so take a couple of stacks. Then your gonna go to the 18th precinct and bail T out. Tell him he's to message me as soon as he gets out. You got that? Oh and Baby tell no-one about the hidey."

"Course not Trouble and yeah I got it and I'll relay your message. Talk soon." We hang up and I walk back into the hall.

"What was all that about Cam?" Grant asks as I sit back down.

"Nothing really, T got busted and they called me to come and bail him out." I say, nicking a cookie from Grant's plate.

"Hey give that back!" Grant says, trying to snatch it out of my hand. I take a bite and smile at him.

"Still want it back Boo?" I ask, smirking slightly.

"Nah you can keep that one." Grant says, huffing a little.

"Cam a word." Abby says behind us, stopping us before we can start another stupid argument.

"Yes, Abby." I say turning round and facing her.

"For you." She says handing over Joey's credit card. "And please try and not get into trouble when you go back to C&A, your out for a week for impertinence. I know you don't like it but it's part of the curriculum here and so your going to take it."

"Ok Abby, but please inform Madame Dabney that in future I'm to be sent to you or Joey if I cause trouble and not the headmistress." I say, accepting the card and putting it in my pocket. "Oh and tell Joey I won't be to extravagant with it."

"I will Cam. Have a good night, you to Grant." Abby walks off and I turn back to the table.

"What was that Cams?" Grant asks.

"What was what Boo?" I ask back, sneaking another cookie off his plate.

"That comment about not being to extravagant? And stop nicking my cookies." Grant says, successfully snatching half of this cookie back.

"Oh, I got Joey's credit card and the last time he almost had a heart attack when he got the bill." I say, shrugging, sneaking a cookie off of Zach's plate this time.

"Cam stop nicking cookies. And why did you get Joe's credit card?" Grant asks.

"It was part of a compromise with Abby." I say shrugging. "And why can't I nick any cookies? Zach's not complaining." I mark this with nicking another cookie off Zach's plate.

"Guy's leave it." Macy says, breaking up our argument. "There just cookies."

We leave the table and make our way up to our rooms. The girls start work on their homework and I started surfing the web. It was going to be a good couple of weeks. For me anyway, Joey's credit card on the other hand. Well that might be a bit worse for wear by the end of the break.


	18. Almost There

Almost There

Grant's POV

I smirked as I snuck up behind Cam, hoping to get her back for sneaking up behind me and making me scream the day before.

"Not good enough Boo. You're gonna have to try harder to sneak up on me." Cam says without even turning round as she walks along the corridor towards breakfast.

"How, Cams, how did you know?" I say as I walk beside her.

"I felt your eyes on me Boo. Now give me a ride." Cam says stopping in the corridor and jumping on my back.

"I thought this was over treatment was finished yesterday?" I ask continuing to walk along the corridor with Cam now on my back.

"Oh no, you as my homework slave finished yesterday, you're my personal chauffeur for as long as I want. Now hurry up I need coffee." Cam laughs and I walk a bit faster, I had learnt the hard way a couple of years ago not to stand in the way of Cam and her coffee.

We enter the dining hall and I drop Cam off in front of the coffee before going to get my own breakfast. We get to the table at the same time and sit down with everyone else.

"Here Cam, Soloman said to give this to you." Bex says handing Cam an envelope, she takes it and puts it in her pocket without looking.

"Don't you wanna know what he wanted Cam?" I ask.

"Nah, I know what it is. It's my class money, I was wondering if I'd still get it as I have his credit card as well." Cam replies taking a sip of her coffee.

"Class money, what's that?" Nick asks, voicing all of our thoughts.

"It's the money Joey gives me to attend class. I get 10 bucks for every class I attend and an extra 15 if I don't get chucked out." Cam says shrugging as if it's perfectly natural to receive money to go to class. We all stare at her in shock.

"But…" Macy says before shaking her head at Cam, though I'm not sure if it was in shock or amazement.

"So you're being bribed to got to class and Abby's cool with it?" I ask.

"She bribed me to come back Boo, if she did have a problem then she'd be a hypocrite. Plus she don't really care how Joey gets me to go to class, as long as I'm going and not causing trouble while I'm in there." Cam says getting her phone out and texting away on it as the rest of us stare at her. I quickly calculate in my head just how much Cam could get in a day. $325 a day. I thought she'd been joking when she told me that Joe paid her to go to class the other week.

Cammie's POV

After I explain that Joey gives me money to go to class I sit there and go on Facebook. I ignore the looks everyone is giving me. I smile as I get a text from Abby saying that there are a couple of packages waiting for me in the office. I stand and walk out of the hall, amid whispering students. There were still rumors being exchanged about who I really was and why I was here. I walked to the office and grinned when I saw the stack of parcels waiting for me. I grabbed them and walked up to my room, I dumped my parcels and sat down.

I was still out of C&A, so I had a free period right now and decided to open one of my parcels and have a bit of fun. I had ordered something that would annoy the hell out of Grant and his roommates, I decided to leave that one for a while as I opened the spray paint I had bought and grabbed a couple of tops and one of my mini skirts and headed outside so the fumes didn't kill me, or make me high. A couple of years ago, me and a couple of the girls had taken a class at the local Y about customizing clothes and things and we had picked a lot of things and enjoyed it enough that we continued even after the class had ended. I had ordered the spray paints for that exact reason and planned to enjoy this morning off.

After I had finished spraying my clothes I returned to my room and laughed when I saw Joey standing in the middle of my room staring at all the packages that were laying on my bed.

"Don't worry Joey, it may look like a lot of things but they were all kinda cheap." I smirk at him leaning on the door jam. He turns around to face me and notices the spray cans in my arms.

"Please tell me you haven't been graffiting the school Cam?" Joe asks me, still staring at the cans as I push off the door jam and walk to my bed.

"Don't worry Joey, I was customizing some clothes." I say as I dump the cans on my bed, "I'm trying to get Madame Dabney to say something about how young ladies should dress." I smirk at Joey over my shoulder as I grab some fresh clothes for class, I walk to the bathroom and leave the door slightly ajar so I can still talk to Joey.

"What do you want Joey?" I say as I pull of my trackies and vest top and pull on my black distressed skinny jeans and bright blue long sleeve v-neck t-shirt. I exit the bathroom to find Joey has seated himself at one of the desks and looks nervous about what he's gonna say. "Oh Spit it out Joey." I say as I start on my make up.

"I want you to tell me about last year Cam, what actually happened not what you told the cops." I stop what I'm doing and stare at him.

"No, Joey. I'm not talking about it now and I'm not talking about it later. What I told the cops is what happened and that's final." I stare Joey in the eye, fighting back tears as memories swamp my head. "You said this could be a fresh start for me and if it is I don't want to talk about it. Got it?" Joey stares at me before standing up and hugging me from behind.

"It's alright to speak about things Cam, it doesn't make you weak."

"Joey, I'm not talking about it. But if I ever want to I'll come and speak with you OK?" I compromise slightly, knowing that it will never happen. Joey takes it and I hug him back "Now can you please piss off so I can finish getting ready and get my money off of you." I say shoving him away from me and towards the door. He smiles at me as he walks out of the room. I finish my make up and start opening some of my other packages. I pocket my new knife and smile when I open up my tattoo pens. I grab my sketch pad and a pencil and walk out of my room towards CovOps.

I arrive before everyone else and sit down at Joey's desk and start to sketch out tattoo designs. The rest of the class walk in and take their seats, Joey then enters 15 minutes late and walks to the front of the room slowly, talking about noticing things and being observant. When he reaches the front of the class he notices that I haven't looked up from my sketching since he entered the room.

"Cam can you please tell me the five things I've touched since I entered the room?" Joey asks me, hoping to trick me.

"You've touched the file cabinet, the back of Boo's chair, the door knob, the board and your watch." I smirk as I finish of my sketch and start another. "Try again Joey."

"As you can tell, looks can be deceiving. It looked like Cam wasn't paying attention but it seems that she was and is right about the places I've touched. Now…" Joey said and I concentrated on my sketch and ignored him for the most part. I sketch for another ten minutes until I hear Joey say "Dismissed." And I stand up and smirk at Joey. "Come on Joey, you taught me. Did you really think that I wasn't paying attention?"

"No, but I really would like it if you at least look like your paying attention in my class." Joey says smiling at me.

"Not gonna happen Joey, just like homework's not really gonna happen now I've gotta do it myself." I smirk at him and walk out of the class. Half an hour left before break and another half hour for break. Just enough time for me to draw my new tattoo on my arm.

I walked back to my room and saw that not only were the girl there but so were the boys. I smirked as I walked in and pulled out a vest top and changed before reaching for a biro and starting on my design. I was planing on drawing one that ran from the middle finger on my left hand and finished up at my shoulder.

"Camster, what are you doing?" Grant asks me, looking up at me from the conversation he was having.

"What does it look like Boo? I'm drawing a new tat." I say, continuing to draw.

Macy gets up and walks over to me.

"How are you gonna tattoo it?" She asks curiously.

"I got some tattoo pens. They last about ten weeks and I got the entire color selection. You want one, it'll really freak your parents out?" I smirk at her, seeing the mischievous glint in her eye. "I'll take that as a yes then. I'll design one for you later" I smile at her and then turn to the rest of the room, "Anyone else want one?" I laugh at their expressions.

For the rest of our free time, I finish sketching my tat on my arm and grab my black tattoo pen. "Macy have you got a steady arm?" I ask, holding up the pen and indicating to my arm.

"Yeah, come sit here and I'll draw it for you." Macy replies. I stand up, walk over to Macy's bed and sit down to allow her to draw over the biro. I join in the conversation of everyone's plans for break.

"Grant what are you doing dude?" Zach asks him.

"I'm going to New York with Cam and trying to stop her getting into trouble. Other than that I'll probably be ignoring her and her boyfriend and trying not to hear to much." Grant replies.

"Good luck on keeping me out of trouble Boo, and don't worry my room's on the other side of the apartment from T's so you'll be safe. Plus you enjoy hanging with us when you're around." I smile at Grant.

"What about you Zach, what's your plans?" Grant asks him.

"Nothing much, hang about with some people and maybe see my mum." Zach shrugs.

"Sounds fun. Jonas what about you?" Grant says.

"I'm just going home and I plan on spending a good deal of time on the computer." Jonas answers, blushing slightly as he glances at Liz, who blushes as well.

"A hack war with Lizzie, Jonas?" Bex asks catching the look and blushing pair. I smirk at them and try and keep still as Macy continues to draw my tattoo.

"What are you planning on doing Cammie?" Bex asks me, taking the attention off of the now very red Jonas and Liz.

"Catching up with my friends and T, making sure Baby Girl is doing her homework and going to school, embarrassing Boo and getting into trouble. Other than that I'll just go with the flow." I answer and catch the looks of surprise from everyone. "What?" I ask, not getting why they're staring at me.

"It's just you're not exactly one to do homework or even go to school without an incentive. Why are you encouraging some kid to go to school?" Grant asks.

"You mean Baby Girl? She doesn't really get any support from her parents and I'm like her big sister so I do what I can, plus she's a smart girl and could get into college no trouble." I say, resisting the urge to shrug my shoulder as Macy still hasn't finished drawing.

"Yeah but you're not exactly a good role model." Bex says, looking like she chose her words very carefully.

"I'm not a conventional one you mean. Don't worry I'm not insulted. Baby started hanging round with us last year when she was 12 and I realized that she was smart when she quickly picked up Arabic when me and T were talking in it. I tool her under my wing and taught her other languages. I may not like going to school but I know that if Baby doesn't then she'll be stuck at home for the rest of her life and it'll kill her." I say smiling at their reactions.

"You're all done Cam. It looks brilliant." Macy says handing me back my pen.

"Thanks, I'll do your tonight." I say getting up and trying to find a t-shirt that I had bought online. "Ah huh." I grabbed it and quickly changed into it. The shirt was black and had a long sleeve on the right side that came down over my hand and had a cut out over the shoulder. The left side didn't have a sleeve, which is why I had bought it, and there was a cutout on the ribs on the left hand side. Joey was gonna flip his nut when he saw it.


	19. Grounded?

Grounded?

Cammie's POV

The rest of the day passed in relative smoothness, most of the teachers ignored my new art work and then lectured me on my sudden fall of homework standards. I smirked at them and made no promises that my homework would improve. I was still out of C&A so I was denied Madame Dabney's reaction but I know that the first thing she would say when I went back to her class tomorrow would be something about my arm. The reaction I was most looking forward to was Joey's as Abby knew that it would be fake as I had done various other tattoos over the years with the pens.

As classes let out for dinner, Macy, Bex and I walked back to our room meeting Liz as we walked through the door. We quickly dumped our bags and walked to dinner.

"What did the teachers say about your new addition Cam?" Macy asks me as we walk down the corridor.

"Nothing, they just told me that my homework was such a different standard than last week." I shrug.

"Has Soloman seen it yet?" Bex goes next, staring at me.

"Nope, Joey's gonna see it when we enter the dining hall. He's gonna flip." I smirk at them, my eyes dancing with mischief.

"Your mental, Cam, did you know?" Macy says to me, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"I've been told on many occasions that I'm mad or mentally unstable Macy. I now take it as a compliment, so thank you for pointing it out." I smile at her, bowing. Bex and Macy both burst out laughing at my antics but Liz just stares.

"Why do you keep trying to annoy the teachers Cammie?" Liz asks me.

"Cos I'd be bored out my box otherwise. When I was younger and actually went to school, me and T had a scoring system for each day. The number of teacher we could annoy, the amount of threats we got before being chucked out of class, that sort of thing. I get bored otherwise so I decided to continue with it here." I explained to Liz. I also liked causing trouble but I wasn't gonna tell her that.

"You do know that Soloman's going to kill you, right? Not to mention what your aunt's going to do." Bex says to me.

"Abby'll just shake her head and try and confiscate my tattoo pens, I've done this more times than you can count. The first time she blew her nut but by the twentieth she just shook her head. Joey on the other hand, now that'll be interesting." I smirk with a mad glint in my eye.

"Mad" Macy mutters as we enter the dining hall and grab food before sitting down. I make sure that my left side is facing the teachers table so Joey will notice my arm in all it's glory. I counted down from five once Joey had sat down. I knew that the first thing he did when he entered was to check that I was there. Once he clocked me and caught my eye, I smiled at him and rolled my shoulders drawing his eyes to my arm.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Tw…

"Cameron, my office. Now!" I smirked at my dinner before looking up at Joey with confusion written across my face.

"Why Joey? I haven't done anything." I widen my eyes and stare at my Godfather. He glares at me and I have to dig my nails into my palm to stop from laughing.

"Fine Cameron, come to my office after you've finished your dinner. I think we have something to discuss." Joey stares at me and I smirk back at him, knowing the only reason that he isn't hauling me to his office right now is that Abby told him not to.

Joe's POV

I smiled to myself as Abby and I walked to dinner that night. It had been a week since Cams last incident and I was hoping that she was finally calming down here. I should have know that she was just lulling everyone into a false sense of security, it's a special talent of hers.

"How's Cam doing in class Joe?" Abby asks me.

"Well today she proved that looks are deceiving. I was teaching the class about taking notice of their surroundings and Cam was sitting at my desk, sketching. When I asked her to tell me what I had touched, she didn't bat an eyelid and listed the five places I had touched. Her homework is nonexistent, but I'm not really surprised the last month when she was handing it in I was though." I reply, remembering how Cam hadn't fallen for my trick in class.

"You did teach her Joe, are you really that surprised? As for her homework that's going to be sporadic now that Grant isn't doing it for her." Abby says laughing.

"Wait, Grant was doing her homework and you know?" I ask, shocked that Abby didn't punish Cam for that.

"Calm down Joe, I only know when it was done otherwise I would have put a stop to it. She told me the same day that she got kicked out of C&A. I'm going to tackle the problem of homework after the break, I think that things are going good at the moment as we no longer have to escort her to her classes and her clothing isn't the most extreme that it could be." Abby says, placing a calming hand on my arm and smiling at me.

"I suppose, but she should know not to manipulate her brother by now, we've told her often enough." I sigh and rub my hand over my face. "Have you punished her yet?"

"No, I was waiting for after the break but was going to tell her her punishment before. That way she has two weeks to think of ways to get around her punishment and a month of her punishment." Abby smirks at me.

"That's evil Abby, I approve." I laugh as we enter the dinning hall and make our way to the teachers table. We sat down and I scanned the room for Cam out of habit. I saw her sitting with Grant and his friends, she caught my eye and smiled at me before rolling her shoulders. I took in her appearance and just about had a heart attack when I saw her arm. It was covered in ink and prominently displayed for the world to see.

"Cameron, my office. Now!" I said to her. She looked up at me, confusion written across her face but with mischief aflame in her eyes.

"Why Joey? I haven't done anything." Cam widens her eyes and stare at me. I glare at her, both of us knowing full well what I want to talk to her about.

"Joe, leave it till after dinner. She wants you to react like this, don't give her the satisfaction." Abby says to me and it's clear that she's trying to hide her amusement.

"Fine Cameron, come to my office after you've finished your dinner. I think we have something to discuss." I stare at Cam and she smirks back.

~After Dinner~

Joe's POV

I was sitting in my office and was thinking that I really had to stop wondering what Cam would do next when Cam walks in and sits on the coach.

"You do know that students normally knock and wait for an answer before coming into teacher's offices." I say to Cam with mild amusement.

"Really Joey, I had heard about that but I always believed that it was a myth." Cam replies, widening her eyes in mock amazement.

"You always had a mouth on you Cam, nice to see that it hasn't disappeared." I say, "I always told you that it'd get you in trouble one of these days."

"It has, on many occasions Joey, but I still allow it off the lease instead of watching what I say. Now what do you want Joey?" Cam smirks at me, parroting back my words from years back.

"Nice to know that you listen to me, even if you didn't take head to what I was saying." I smirk back at her. "What I want to know is where your new artwork came from?" I asks.

"Don't worry Joey, it'll wash off in a few weeks. I bought tattoo pens with your card, seeing as Abby confiscated my last lot. Do you like it?" Cam asks, smirking at me.

I roll my eyes, thanking God that it wasn't real and making a mental note to steal those pens at the first chance I get. "It's certainly original Cams." And it was, it ran the length of her left arm from knuckle to shoulder. The design was gorgeous, bold lines and swirls, was caught somewhere between tribal and fairytale.

"It's not finished though, I still need to add some color and shading but once it's done it'll be a work of art." Cam says dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Cam your really going to kill me one of these days." I say to her, shaking my head.

"Abby says I can't, I already asked her." Cam says smiling at me.

"What did I say you can't do Cam?" Abby asks, sliding into my office and walking to sit on the desk in front of me.

"You said I couldn't kill Joey." Cam answers.

"I remember that, I also remember saying that you weren't allowed to buy anymore of those tattoo pens, am I right?" Abby asks, looking Cam dead in the eye.

"I don't remember that Abby, you must have thought that you told me and then forgot to tell me for real." Cam replies, returning Abby's stare and not even blinking.

"Uh huh, let's just say I believe you." Abby says, shaking her head. "Now I believe that it might be a good point to discuss your punishment for blackmailing your brother into doing your homework."

Cammie's POV

Punishment? I was gonna be punished cos I'd got something on Boo and had used it to my advantage. That was totally unfair.

"But Abby, isn't that what I'm being taught to do here? I was just putting into practice what I was being taught." I say, trying to appeal to Abby's more fun side.

"You may be being taught that here Cammie, but that doesn't mean you're to practice it on your brother and it damn sure doesn't mean you can get someone else to do your homework." Abby says and I know that there's no getting out of being punished.

"How long for, Abby?" I ask, hoping she won't change her mind about coming to New York for the break.

"A month Cammie, and in that month I expect **all** homework to be completed to a satisfactory level, no getting thrown out of class and though you are allowed to go on missions with Joe, you work with a partner of his choosing and don't put up a fuss about either the assignment, your partner or about returning here. Got it?" Abby says, she has an edge on her voice that tells me not to argue with her but I'm not gonna as she hasn't mentioned taking my phone or Mac off me or crashing my break.

"When does this start, Abby?" I ask.

"As soon as you get back from your break. Don't worry I'm not going to come to New York for the break, I promised that I wouldn't and I won't break that promise. Beside I have other plans." Abby tells me, glancing at Joe when she says the last sentence.

"Gross Abby, I don't wanna think about you screwing Joey somewhere." I shudder at the thought. "Can I leave now?" Once I get a nod from both Abby and Joey, I bolt out the door and back to my room.

Once I get there I flop down on my bed.

"My eyes, they're burning!" I scream as I roll on my bed rubbing my eyes, trying to get the mental picture of Abby and Joey out of my head.

"What happen Cam?" Macy asks me, amused at my dramatics.

"My eyes, they're burning, I need some memory wipe pills or something." I shudder and stare out between my fingers to see my room mates reactions.

"Cam, stop being a drama queen and tell us what happen." Macy demands, amusement clear in her eyes.

"How dare you! Me, a drama queen. I take umbrage at that." I say, standing up and acting every part the drama queen. I duck as Bex chucks a pillow at my head.

"Take umbrage at it all you bloody well want, just tell us what bloody well happen." Bex says, arming herself with another pillow. I stop with the dramatics and sit back on my bed.

"Fine." I sigh, "I'll tell you. I got grounded for a month cos of blackmailing Boo, all my homework has to be completed to a satisfactory level, no getting thrown out of class and though I'm allowed to go on missions with Joey, I have to work with a partner of his choosing and not put up a fuss about either the assignment, my partner or about returning here. Not the worst punishment I've ever had, least my Abby didn't take my phone or Mac away and I'm still allowed to Yonkers for break." I shrug, smirking.

"You got grounded for a month?!" Macy asks in amazement, "And you're telling me it's not the worst you've had."

"Yep" I say, popping the 'p', "The worst one was when I was 14 and Abby found out about my tat. I was grounded for two months, forced to go to school the entire time, no allowance, no phone, no Mac, no internet, no iPod and no friends. That one was a killer, especially after Abby got sent on a mission and took my Mac, phone and iPod with her."

"Wow." Bex and Macy both say. I grab my sketch pad and start sketching a design for Macy.

"Your Aunt knows where to hit to hurt doesn't she?" Macy asks.

"I know, it always made me laugh when other kids complained about how their parents took away their phones for the day or something. I've spent six months with out a phone or iPod and had restricted internet and only a couple of hours outside. Mind you I was in Juvie at the time. Here Macy, what do you think of this?" I show her the sketch of a sweet little fairy, that has attitude dripping from it.

"I love it Cam, it's brilliant." Macy squeals, showing the sketch to Bex.

"How did you get so bloody talented Cam?" Bex asks.

"I picked it up with a spray can." I say smirking. "Where do you want it Macy? And try and choose somewhere that doesn't really tickle." I advise.

"Ok, I want it on my hip." Macy says almost immediately.

"Been thinking of this for a while?" I smirk at her, "Cool, raise your shirt so I can get at your hip and lay down on your bed." Macy complies with me and I grab a biro of my desk and start to sketch on her hip. Behind me I hear someone knocking at the door, Bex gets up to answer it and by the sound of her kissing someone I know that it's Boo and most likely he bought his friends with him.

"Hi Boo, hi whoever Boo bought with him to hold his hand. Rebecca put him down please, I already have one image I don't want I don't need another." I say without looking up from my sketch.

"Hi Cammie, Ladies." Zach says and I just know he's got that annoying smirk on his face.

"Cute, Zach real cute." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, you think I'm cute Cammie, that's so nice but I hate to say this, I really do, but unfortunately your just not my type." Zach says, amusement dripping from every word.

"Haha Zach, but don't worry I don't think your cute and I can tell you, you damn sure ain't my type. Plus I got a boyfriend who is very much my type." I smirk at Macy's hip, knowing that I've caused a dent in his ego, even if it is small.

"Meow Cammie, I didn't know you had claws."

"That's cos I normally only use them on worthy opponents but I thought I'd make an exception for you. Macy stay still." I say, smirking at the fact I got Macy to laugh.

"Camster play nice and sheath the claws. Zach, please don't try and piss my sister off." Grant says, calming the situation down. "What did Joe want anyway Cams?"

"Just to lecture me about my new artwork and then Abby came in and told me my punishment for blackmailing you." I reply, not looking up as I was almost done with the sketch.

"Don't tell me she's coming to New York with us?" Grant asks, slightly worried.

"Nah, she said she'd promised not to come and wouldn't go back on that, 'sides she's going away somewhere with Joey. I'm grounded for a month." I say, getting up to fetch my tattoo pens.

"That's not to bad. Any clue where they're going?" Grant asks, referring to Abby and Joey, ignorant of the fact that everyone else in the room was staring at us.

"Nah, but my guess is on somewhere hot with shitty phone signal so they don't get interrupted, like the last time." I reply, smirking at the fact that no-one had a clue that Abby and Joey were together, and they call themselves spies. I knelt back down beside Macy and rummaged around for my black pen, once I found it I started going over my sketch.

"Why'd you come round anyway Boo?" I ask, glancing up at my brother.

"I wanted to ask you something." He replies, looking slightly nervous.

"So ask." I say, not bothering to look up at him.

"Umm, do you think Abby would mind if Zach stayed at the apartment with us over break? Just for a bit." Grant says, he's switched to Twinspeech so no-one else would understand us.

"Yeah that's fine, but he's on the couch and you're in charge of any messes he makes." I reply.

"You make him sound like a dog Camster." Grant says and I can feel his glare without turning around, he switches back to English "It's cool Bro, you can stay."

"What he isn't?" I say, sounding shocked and turning to look at Grant. He chucks a pillow at my head and I duck it, laughing.

"Have to try harder Boo." I smirk at him before turning back to Macy's hip.

"Come on Dude, lets go." Zach says to Grant, getting up from where he'd flopped onto my bed and walking out the door. Grant follows him after kissing Bex goodbye.

I roll my eyes at them and grab a couple of colors to add to Macy's hip.

"All done, Macy." I said standing up and gathering my pens. "It should last for a couple of months and piss your parents off no end."

Macy stood up and walked over to the mirror to get a look at her hip.

"I love it Cam, your brilliant." Macy told me looking over her shoulder to where I was now lounging on my bed. Bex looked up and wondered over to Macy to look as well and then glanced at me amazed.


	20. FREEDOM!

FREEDOM!

"**FREEDOM**!" I yelled as I ran through the corridors towards my room. I couldn't wait, break was finally here. I'd spent the past week and half trying my hardest not to get into anymore trouble, kinda hard when most of the teachers were either lecturing me about my homework, appearance or attitude and I had to sit there and not let my temper get the better of me. The upside was I got a lot of extra credit in P&E.

"You're mad Cammie." Bex laughed at me as I ran into the room, still yelling.

"What I get almost three weeks away from this place and you're calling me mad? You're the mad one for **not **being so excited." I said, grabbing my duffle from under my bed and starting to 'pack'. My definition of packing is chucking stuff in a bag and then buying whatever else I need when I get to where ever I get to. I made sure that I had my knives and tattoo pens, as I know that as soon as I was gone Joey, Abby or quite possibly both would search my things and confiscate them.

"Two weeks with my mother telling me how to be the perfect face for my dad's campaign. Oh the excitement." Macy said, with a dramatic sigh, raising her hand to her forehead.

Bex laughs and I chuck a pillow at Macy's head. She catches it and throws it back, I chuck it back without thinking and it hits Macy on the back of her head. In a second I see the determination in her eyes to get back at me, I grab my pillow and run across the room to Bex's side as Macy chucks her pillow at me. It hits Bex in the face and both Macy and me start laughing our heads off, I stop suddenly as Bex hits a pillow into my face.

"Oh, it's on like Donkey Kong." I say, swinging my pillow at Bex's gut. The next minute all four of us descend into a pillow fight, after a wide shot hit Liz in the back of her head.

"Nice to see you all getting on nicely." A voice from our door says, eyes looking over the mess of it. Now not only were clothes and pillows strewn about it, there were feathers floating in the air and covering everything.

"Hi Joey, it's great isn't it." I say laughing, looking up at him from my position on the floor, "Oppf. Bex watch where your dropping things." Turning to glare up at Bex.

"A word Cam." Joey says, indicting for me to follow him into the corridor. "And please tidy up some of this mess Ladies." I get up and follow him into the corridor, wondering what he's about to tell me as I already got the behavior lecture with a strong emphasize on **not** getting arrested.

"What, Joey? Gonna tell me about the dangers of unsafe sex?" I smirk at him, leaning against the corridor.

"No, I believe Abby has already had the pleasure of that conversation I believe." Joey smirks back at me. "I want you to promise me that while your in New York, you won't drag Grant into anything that could result in **either** of you getting arrested."

"I already promised you that Joey, but I'll say it again. I **promise** that while we are in New York I won't drag Boo or Zach into any sort of trouble that could result in either one of them being arrested." I look into Joey's eyes, to let him know that I was being serious and then tried not to laugh when I saw Joey's eyes bug in confusion. "Wait Boo didn't say that Zach was coming as well?" I smirked at him.

"No, he didn't. Does Abby know?"

"Yep" I say, popping the 'p'.

"I don't know what Abby is thinking letting four teenagers stay in her apartment alone." Joey mutters.

"She's probably thinking that if Zach comes to stay then Boo won't spend all his time around my mates and thus drastically reducing his chances of getting arrested. That and it means that Boo'll have someone to talk to when me and T are **busy** elsewhere." I smirk at Joey, just so he knows exactly what I mean. "Now I need to pack Joey, see ya later." I wave and re-enter my room.

~Time Skip~

"Where the hell is Boo?" I mutter out loud.

"Right here Cams." Grant says form behind me, I turn and see him walking down the stairs with his bag in hand.

"Bout time Boo, we got a train to catch and I thought you were gonna make us miss it." I look at him as he walks towards me, I grab my duffle from my feet and start walking to the door and the limo that waits in the drive. "Where's Zach, I thought he was coming?"

"He's gonna come in a couple of days, he's seeing his mom first. Question Cams, why are we taking the train and not flying?"

"Cos I like the train and Abby wouldn't let us use the helicopter to go. Don't tell me you're still freaked out by trains." I looked at my brother before bursting out laughing at the look on his face. "That was like ten years ago Boo, you really gotta get over it."

"It wasn't you who got left behind for **three** hours." Grant said.

"Come on, we came back for you as soon as we could." I said, still giggling.

"I was **SIX**! And you left me in Moscow, Cam!" Grant exclaimed.

"What, we were both told to stay close. You were the one who wondered off, anyway it gave you good time to practice your Russian." I smirk at my brother.

"Not the point, I got left in a Russian train station and almost got on the wrong train twice before you and dad came back for me." Grant huffs, I just sit and laugh as we pull up to the train station.

"Come on Boo, it's only four and a bit hours to Yonkers." I smirk at my brother as I get out of the limo and walk to the boot to grab my duffle.

We walk into the station and find the platform that our train will be leaving from. I glance at the departures board to find out if we're leaving on time.

"Good, there's just enough time for me to go to the shop. Wait here Boo, I'll be back in a minute." I start to walk away.

"Don't you dare leave me Cams!" Grant shouts after me.

I turn round and walk backwards, glaring at him, "Boo, you're standing on the platform, right next to where our train will be leaving from and I left my duffle with you. I'm not gonna leave you!" I yell back. I return to walking normally and walk to the kiosk. I grab a pack of energy drinks and a couple of big bags of m&m's before going to the check-out.

"Long journey?"

"Huh?" I ask, I was in my own world, checking to see if Boo had moved or not.

"I said, long journey? The snacks?"

"Oh, a couple of hours. The m&m's are for stakes when we're playing poker. My brother and me don't play for money anymore." I reply, still looking in Boo's direction.

"You lose to much to one another, huh?"

"Something like that. Cheers." I walk away, stuffing the m&m's in my backpack for later. "I'm back, Boo, you can stop freaking out now."

"I wasn't freaking out." Grant says, way to quickly for it to be true.

"Uh huh, which is why your eyes never left the kiosk when I was in it and that wasn't a look of relief when you saw me walking back over here." I smirk up at him.

"No it wasn't, it was more a look of curiosity at what you bought." He replies, trying to fight the blush rising from being caught.

"Come on, we can board now." I smirk as I grab my duffle and head to the train. I forgot just how much Boo hates train stations but if he's gonna follow in our dad's footsteps he'll have to get over it. We walk through the carriage until we get to a table that's free. I stuff my duffle on the rack above us and Grant does the same before we both flop on opposite sides of the table.

"What are we gonna do for entertainment?" Asks Grant.

"I was thinking poker." I reply, pulling my back pack towards me and unzipping it.

"You got the m&m's and cards?"

"Of course, why'd you think that I went to the kiosk?" I roll my eyes at Grant's stupidity and pull out both bags of sweets, chucking one across to Boo and grabbing my cards out of my pocket. "You know the rules, the only sweets you're allowed to use are the one's in the bag or the one's that you win, normal Texas Hold 'Em rules and cheating isn't cheating unless you get caught." This last reason is why we don't play for money anymore, Boo could never tell when I was cheating.

"Yeah, I know. Now deal."

~Four Hours & Countless Games Later~

_"Ladies and gentlemen, we are approaching Grand Central Station. This train is terminating at this stop. Please gather all your belongings and make sure you leave nothing behind. Any rubbish you have, please place it in the bins in the station. Thank you and I hope you had an enjoyable journey with us. Enjoy the rest of your evening."_

"You cheated!" Grant shouted at me.

"You know the rules, unless you can tell me **how** I cheated, I didn't cheat." I smirk back at him, as we gather our stuff in preparation of leaving the train.

"You know full well I can't tell you how you cheated, all I know is that you **did**." Grant says, throwing a couple of m&m's at me.

"Hey!" I shout, throwing some back at him. He retaliates and we quickly end up in an all out m&m war, using the few m&m that have escaped our mouths.

"Really, what has the world come to. Stop this right now!" Me and Grant both stop and turn to see who has shouted at us. It was a little old lady, she was staring at us as though we'd each grown an extra head and were speaking Chinese.

"What? We were only having fun." I glare at her. "It's not like we hit anyone else."

"Yes, but you might have young lady." She said, in a tone that might have scared her grandchildren.

"Listen I may be young, but I sure as shit at a lady. You might wanna get your facts straight before you start lecturing us."

"I can tell that you're no lady with a mouth like that. What does your mother say when you speak like that?"

"She don't give a shit and hasn't for years. In fact she disowned me and I couldn't be happier about that fact." I can see the old lady's face paling under the new information. "Come on Boo, we're here." With that we both stand up and grab our bags and head out of the train.

"Did you have to Cams?" Grants asks as we walk to the subway.

"Yeah I did Boo, she was gonna start lecturing us and I woulda really hit the roof then. Come on, train." We both sprint down the stairs and jump onto the train that's sitting at the subway platform. I grab my phone from my pocket and sending out a group text.

**just got in, whos up 4 some fun? :D **~ Me

**sweet gurl, txt time & place, ill b there ;) **~ Lara

**anytime, whr & whn? **~ Liam

**course, urs?** ~ Baz

**mine in 30mins, thn who knows. any1 hear from babygirl?** ~ Me

**yeah, she said she was crashing at urs 2nite. y?** ~ Tina

**no reason just wondering. ill c u l8r** ~ Me

"Well that's tonight's fun sorted." I smile at Grant.

"What have you got planed Cams?" He asks and I can hear the slight panic in his voice.

"Nothing, I just invited the gang round and it's always fun when they're around." I shrug at him before returning to my phone.

(**Cam**, _T_)

**hey baby, just got in2 the city & heading to abbys. whr u at? xx**

_cleaning up abbys, i 4got tht u were getting in 2day xx_

**u better plan on making it up 2 me :( xx**

_of course, i always make it up to u ;) xx_

**tht u do :). is babygirl thr? xx**

_yeah, shes in ur room doing homework, u worried? xx_

**not really, i just hadnt heard from her 4 a couple of days is all. now u best get cleaning, well b abbys in a few :P xx**

_slavedriver xx_

I laugh as I put my phone in my pocket. I look around the subway and relax, I'm home, even if it's only for a while.

§ § § § §

Walking into the apartment, I laughed, it looked to clean. I guess T had been cleaning.

"T, where are ya?" I yell as I dump my duffle in the hall and let Grant room to get through the door.

"Kitchen." T shouts back. I walk through the apartment to the kitchen, dumping my jacket on the back of a chair.

"Place looks great, are you sure you did all this T or did you call a maid in?" I smile teasingly at T as I enter the kitchen.

"Haha Cams, I'm dying from laughter here." T replies, sticking his tongue out at me. "Have you messaged the crew?"

"Yeah, they'll be here in bout half an hour." I say as I jump up onto the counter and reach for an apple from the bowl. I glance up as Baby entered the kitchen.

"Hey Baby, chuck us a bottle woulda ya?"

"Here catch." Wallie chucks a bottle of Gatorade my way without looking around. I catch it easily, smirking at her back. "You do know that there's a random guy sitting in the living room, right?" Baby says, leaning on a counter and opening her own Gatorade.

"What?!" T exclaims.

"Don't worry, I know. Boo get in here." I yell in the direction of the living room. "What do you wanna do tonight?" I ask T and Baby.

"No clue, but something fun that might get us arrested." T smirks at me.

"Fine by me, you still got your fake?" I smile sweetly in his direction, knowing full well what his answers gonna be.

"What Cammie, I was getting comfy?" Grant asks from the doorway.

"Nothing, just wanted to introduce you to people is all. Boo meet T and Wallie, a.k.a Baby, guys this is my brother Grant. What about The Club tonight? I'm in the mood to dance." I say.

"Sounds good, Baby you wanna come?" T asks, looking over at Baby, she nods.

"Yeah, I'll have to dig out my fake and borrow some clothes of Trouble but I'm defo coming." She says, "You better message people." She adds, looking in my direction.

"Your right, I kinda like my life." I say, grabbing my phone and messaging the crew about plans for tonight. "Boo, you wanna come with us tonight. We're going dancing."

"What'll I need?" Grant asks, knowing he hasn't really got a choice in whether he comes or not.

"Decent jeans, a nice shirt and I'll give you your fake now, so you can memorize it." I say, jumping off the counter and walking over to the dishwasher. I give the side panel a hard whack and then remove it and grab the ziplock bag that's sitting in the gap. Opening it, I remove two ID's and place them on the counter before replacing the bag and side panel. I turn and hand one of the ID's to Grant, who looks at it and then at me.

"How the hell did you get an fake for me Cam?" He asks, sounding impressed but trying to hide it.

"The same way I got Baby's, I payed for it, the picture I got when I hacked the Blackthorne database. You should really upgrade your security for that by the way, it was so to easy." I smile sweetly at him.

"I'm just going to ignore that and yes I'll come. Now food, what are we having?"

"Thai or Mexican? I really want Thai though." Baby says, digging out the take-out menus.

"Thai," I say, "We'll have to order a feast or they'll be a murder when everyone gets here." I pick up the menu for the local Thai place and place it in front of Grant. "Order what you want and then double it and get extra sides, just charge it to Abby's card. Come on Baby, lets get dressed." I grab Baby's hand and drag her to my room, grabbing up my duffle with my free hand.

"Ok, grab what you want from my wardrobe, I'mma grab a quick shower then I'll come back and do your make-up." I say, riffling through my duffle for my shower stuff.

"Where am I sleeping now your back Trouble?" Baby asks and I can pick up on her apprehension.

"Same place you've been staying for the past couple of days. Here, I'mma crash in with T and Boo's got the couch. Don't worry Baby, just cos I'm back for a bit doesn't mean that you're gonna get chuck out." I say, giving her a hug.

"Thanks Cam. Now go get your shower or there won't be any food left for us." Baby says, throwing me a smile before walking over to my closet. I grab up my stuff and head to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, I walk out of a steamy bathroom and back into my room.

"Looking good, Cams." I hear T say from the doorway of his room.

"Flatterer." I smile, walking towards him. As soon as he can he reaches for me and drags me into his room. I smile up at him, mischief dancing in my eyes and reflecting in his. He dips his head and captures my lips in a soft kiss that turns hungry, quickly. I moan into his mouth and reluctantly push him away.

"I gotta get dressed before everyone gets here." I say, making sure my towel's still safely wrapped around me and I make my way out of his room. "Save me some food." I say over my shoulder as I walk through my door.

"God that boy can make me feel like putty." I sigh as I sit on my bed and starting to dry my hair.

"You say that like you **don't** enjoy the fact." Wallie says, laughing.

"It's not, but he certainly chooses his moments. Now what are you gonna wear?" I ask reaching for my dryer.

"I was thinking those black distressed skinny jeans I got a couple of months ago, as they're comfy, a white vest top and your black waistcoat plus my victorian style boots. My make-up and hair, them I'm leaving to you." Baby says.

"Very nice, I'll do smokey make-up and leave your hair down. Now I think I'mma tease T tonight, so I think my black mini skirt and my new boots, no clue what top yet." I shrug, grabbing out underwear and pulling them on along with my mini skirt.

"You got new boots?" Wallie asks.

"Yeah, they're black, knee high and have gorgeous silver scroll work running from the toe up. Now sit, I gotta do your make-up." I tell her. Baby sits on the chair and waits patiently for me to do her make-up.

"Girl's you betta be decent, cos we're coming in!" I hear Lara shout from the other side of my door.

"Since when has that bothered you before Lara." I say as she and Tina enters my room and jump on the bed.

"Never, but I thought I'd save Baby's eye from you jumping." Lara replies. "Now Cammie, please enlighten us as to who that gorgeous piece of man candy is in the living room."

"Eww, please do not refer to my **brother** like that. Now help me pick a top I wanna tease T tonight." I say, shuddering. I mean I know my brother looks hot but I don't need to be reminded of it or see my friends drooling over him.

"YOUR BROTHER!" Screams Tina.

"Yes Tinny, my brother. Now, top." I say, chucking a random make-up brush at Tina's head.

"Fine, a top to tease T, but answer me this Cam. Why didn't you tell us that you had a brother?" Lara asks, getting off the bed and walking over to my closet.

"Cos I don't see him that often, and you've met him before." I smirk at her, finishing off Baby's make-up and starting on my own.

"I think I woulda remembered someone like that." Lara says.

"It was a couple of years ago and he didn't look like that." I say shrugging.

"This one. It'll drive T mad," Tina says, snagging a black top with cutouts across the back and a very low cut front.

"Perfect." I smile a evil smile and pull it on. "There, now lets get food before the boys eat it all." We get up and head through to the living room and grab food before we noticing that the boys have gone silent.

"Well if they're staring at use, there not eating the food. Dig in girls, while they're still staring." Baby says, making all of us laugh.

~1 Hour Later~

"Hurry up, the taxi's waiting." Liam yells from the doorway.

"We're coming." I yell back, grabbing my bag and boots and running out of the door with Wallie and Lara on my heels, we bolt for the elevator and get in just as the doors close.

"Cutting it close Babe." T smirks, as I use him to balance on as I pull my boots on.

"It just makes it more fun, you should know this already." I smirk back.

"And now before you two start sucking face, what's the plan?" Tina says, rolling her eyes at our antics.

"Same as always Tinny. Rock up, skip the line, grab a table, buy drinks and dance the night away." Baz says, slinging an arm round Tina's shoulders.

"Then in the early hours of the morning, go home, sneak in, get into trouble from the 'rents for staying out beyond our curfews and then sleep til midday." Lara adds, as we exit the elevator and make our way over to the taxi.

"Sounds about right, except for the whole getting into trouble thing." T smirks, wrapping his arms around my waist as we all cram into the cab. Lara just sticks her tongue out at him, making me laugh.

"Now has everyone got money and their ID's?" I ask. I get a chorus of yeses and yeahs in response. "Then lets PARTY!"

When we pull up at The Club, we all fall out of the taxi after paying the driver and walk up to the bouncer.

"Lucas." I greet.

"Cameron." He answers, "Long time no see."

"My aunt pulled me out of New York for a while, thought that a new scene would help me make a fresh start. Didn't really work." I shrug.

"You want in?" Lucas asks.

"You know us so well.

"Don't cause too much trouble and try not to drink too much." He says, waving us inside. "Have fun."

As we walk inside, I hear the sound of people in the line complaining about it being unfair. I smirk, 'It's not what you know, it's who you know.' I thought.

"Guys grab us some drinks, we'll get the table and Boo, relax and have fun." I say, we split up with the boys heading to the bar and us girls hunt for a booth that's free. Once we find one we sit down and keep an eye out for the boys.

"Ok, tonight we have fun and see just how many boys we can get numbers from, agreed?" Tina says, eyeing up the boys in the club.

"Please remember that I do have a boyfriend, Tinny." I say, a smile playing on my lips.

"I never said that you had to do anything, just get their numbers then we compare the amount we each get and whoever has the most wins. It's simple." Tina says, a smile spreading across her face.

"What's simple?" Baz asks, placing a couple of drinks on the table, "Here you go Baby, diet coke."

"Thanks Baz and it doesn't matter, we're just talking."

"T, Liam, Grant the girls are planning something and I don't like it." Baz tells the boys as they get to the table and place down the drinks.

"Don't worry Baz, it hasn't got anything to do with you guys." Lara says, reaching for her Jack and coke. I except mine and pass Tina her Sex on the Beach, smiling sweetly up at the boys.

"Let's go dance girls, leave the boys here to watch the bags and get another round." I say after downing my drink and weaving my way to the dance floor. Wallie and Lara following. When we reach the floor, we immediately get surrounded by bodies and let ourselves get lost in the beat.

Several hours and many drinks later, all of us are up on the floor and dancing like there's no tomorrow. I make my way to the bar and get some water as I'm beginning to feel the affects of all the alcohol.

"You having fun Babe?" T says in my ear, making me jump slightly as I hadn't seen him approach me.

"Yeah, you know I love to dance." I reply, lifting my arm to caress T's face.

"I meant teasing me Cams. I know that's why you wore that top." T murmurs in to my neck.

"And I think it's working. Come on, lets round up the others and bounce." I say, pulling out of T's embrace and grabbing his hand, dragging him in search of the others. We manage to round everyone up in about twenty minutes but it takes us another twenty to grab a couple cabs to take us home.

By the time T, Baby, Boo and I make it back to Abby's, it's about three in the morning and I grab spare sheets and pillows for Grant so he can crash.

"Night guys, I'll see you whenever we surface later." Baby says, walking to my room.

"Night Baby, I'll be in in a minute to get my duffle. Here you go Boo, one couch with sheets and pillows for your connivence." I say, dumping the pillows and sheets on the end of the couch.

"Thanks Cam, I'll see you in the morning." Grant says, falling on top of them and crashing out.

"Aww he's so cute when he's asleep." I say, laughing and pull T along the hallway and shoving him into his room, I walk into mine and grab my duffle before retreating back to T's. I get changed into my sleep shirt and crawl into bed along with T.

"Night T." I say, snuggling into his side and kissing his chest.

"Night Babe." T replies sleepily, kissing my head.


	21. Catching A Break

"God, my head hurts." I mumble, rubbing my eyes and sitting up in bed. I slowly open my eyes and squint at the clock on T's cabinet. 13:17 flashes at me, not to bad. "T, wake up. T. T, wake up." I shake at T's shoulder and he slowly returns to the land of the living. "I need food and oj. Come on."

"Uh huh, I'm up." T says slowly sitting up and smirks at me, "How bad's the hangover?"

"Not to bad, I'm just hungry. Now move." I say getting up and pull down my sleep shirt, looking for a pair of T's trackies to pull on. I grab a pair and then turn to see how T's getting on, after seeing that he was pulling on clothes I walked out of the room and grabbed the carton of oj from the fridge. Hopping up onto the counter and open the carton.

"Drinking out of the carton Cameron?" T says as he walks into the kitchen.

"Yes I am and don't call me Cameron, Terrance." I smirk at him as he glares at me for the use of his full name.

"Same goes here about Terrence, Cams." T says as he walks over to me, snagging the carton out of my hands as he rests between my legs. Taking a long drink, he glances in the direction of the living room.

"Don't worry, he's still dead to the world." I say, wrapping my arms around his neck and smirking at him.

"Well then, I think that a proper good morning is in order." T says, placing the oj carton down on the counter beside us. Smirking up at him, I pull at his neck until his face is inches from mine. He captures my lips and kisses me hungrily, I return the kiss just as passionately and run my hands down his back. T runs a hand up my thigh, eliciting a moan from me. Before it can go much further we hear a noise behind us. Breaking the kiss, I look over T's shoulder and see Grant standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Morning Boo." I smile at him, "We're gonna pull on clothes and go to the diner on the corner for food, if you wanna come."

"Uh fine but right now I'm gonna go find some bleach and clean my eyes with it." Grant says, turning around and exiting the kitchen.

"I should go wake Baby up, so we can go for food." I say, slipping off the counter and smirking up at T.

"We can't catch a break at the moment, can we?" T asks me, I laugh slightly and nod, sliding out from between his body and the counter.

"Baby, come on wake up. We're going to get food." I say, shaking Baby's shoulder gently.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up, I'm awake." Baby says, brushing in the direction of my arm.

"Nice try, up now Baby or you'll go hungry." I smirk at her as she sits bolt upright and glares at me.

"Don't threaten with food Cammie. It's mean." Baby pouts.

"Come on, grab clothes we're leaving in like ten minutes." I say, grabbing a hoodie from my closet and walking out of my room to grab my flip flops from my duffle.

"Boo, get dressed we're leaving in ten!" I yell in the direction of the living room.

"Uh huh" Grant responds letting me know that he'll be ready. I laugh slightly as I enter T's room.

"They almost ready, cos I'm hungry." T says as soon as I walk through his door.

"Uh huh, so you better get a move on and get dressed." I say, turning and smirking at him, "Though I like what your wearing now." I let my eyes run over his abb's and rest them on the top of his sweats, hanging low on his hips, very low.

"I'm sure you doubt if I go like this you might not be able to eat, and we don't want that now, do we?" T walked over, a cocky grin on his face. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tight against him.

"I think you might be right." I smirk up at him, looking through my eyelashes at him, knowing full well it makes him go crazy. T doesn't disappoint as he lowers his face to mine and captures my bottom lip, I smile as the kiss turns more passionate, reaching up to run my hands through T's hair as his hands grab my ass.

"Can you two please stop playing grab ass along enough for us to go eat?" Baby asks from the doorway. We break the kiss and I turn towards the door, grinning, T flips Baby the bird as he grabs a t-shirt off his dresser and grabs my hand, dragging me towards the door.

"Common then." He says as we pass a grinning Baby.

"Boo you coming or what?" I yell as we pass the living room for the door, hearing the sounds of Grant scrambling off the couch and running after us.

~Later That Day~

"Boo when's Zack coming?" I ask as we're lounging about Central Park.

"I got a text from him saying tomorrow sometime, why?" Grant asks twisting to see me from where he was laying.

"No real reason, I'm just trying to figure out where your gonna sleep once he arrives as he's got the couch. I smirk at Grant, waiting for the reaction I know is coming.

"What?! No way in hell is he getting the couch!" Grant exclaims.

"Then where, pray tell dear brother, do you propose for your friend to sleep? For you know that all the beds are occupied and no-one bar our Aunt Abby is allowed to sleep in her room." I say, rubbing in the fact that Grant has to give up the last comfy sleeping spot in the apartment.

"I don't know, dearest sister, if the last sleeping spot the couch then he shall just have to sleep on the floor, won't he?" Grant says.

"You can't make your friend sleep on the floor when you can just as easily." Baby says, whacking Grant in the stomach.

"Oh Boo can and will." I say, "Boo here doesn't like sleeping on hard surfaces and the floor defiantly counts as a hard surface. Though me and T can just go stay at a hotel while Zack's here." I smirk at Grant, knowing what thought'll be going through his head.

"NO! I'll sleep on the floor." Grant shouts. We all dissolve into laughter at Grant's reaction.

"Fine, I thought you'd see it my way Boo, you normally do." I manage to say between my laughter.

"What are we doing tonight?" Lara asks, once we've all calmed down.

"Ugh, I can't be fucked going out to The Club tonight, I'm not in the mood for dancing." T says.

"Your not in the mood for vertical dancing T, I'm sure your in the mood for some horizontal dancing." Baz says smirking at us.

"Your just jealous that you ain't getting any Bazzy Boy." I say, making Baz bluster and try and regain some face. "What's on at then movies tonight?"

"Umm, I think some crappy chick flick, a horror and a couple of action flicks, plus that new cartoon that I hear is good." Baby says.

"Cartoon it is. Someone check the times for tonight." T says and Grant grabs his phone looking up the times.

"There's one at 16:50, another at 19:40 and the last one at 21:30." He says, tucking his phone away.

"Let's catch the last one, cos I got family crap tonight and I can't get out of it if I still want a roof over my head there." Liam says, "What's the time, anyway?"

"Like half four just now." I say, checking my watch.

"Shit, I gotta go." Liam says, standing up and grabbing his hoodie from the ground. "Message me where and when we gonna meet and I'll see you there."

Liam turns and jogs towards the Parks' exit.

"Does anyone know if Calvin still works at the tattoo parlor?" I ask.

"Last I heard, why? You thinking of getting another one, Trouble?" Lara asks, sitting up slightly.

"Yeah, I've wanted another one for a while and I finally figured out what." I say, stretching and then snuggling back into T's arms.

"You gonna get your arm inked up?" Tina asks.

"Nah, Joey'll flip his nut if I get that done. I'm gonna get a question mark on my hip and in a couple of days a chameleon on my foot." I reply.

"Nice, I take it they're already designed and you just need the artist?" Lara says.

"Yeah, so anyone got Calvin's number?" I smirk at Lara, knowing full well that she will.

"Yeah, you want me to call him?" Lara says, fighting a blush that's winning, I nod holding in my laughter.


	22. Hello Zach

The next day I get up kinda early as I needed some Advil and the sound of the buzzer was pissing me off. The doormen all know not to buzz the apartment before 11, glancing at the clock I saw it was just after 10.

"What?" I growl into the intercom.

"I know the rule but there is somebody here claiming to be your brother's friend and we wanted to know if we should let him up." I hear the doorman say.

"If he's called Zach Goode send him up and quick cos I wanna go back to bed." I growl and walk away from the intercom towards the kitchen. A few minutes later I hear a knock on the door, I walk over and open it.

"Hello Zack." I say, just this side of threatening. "Boo's in there, when he wakes up tell him I'mma kill him if there is no coffee. Now excuse me I'm gonna go back to bed." I wait for him to enter and shut the door behind him.

"It's good to see you to Cammie, and I have to say I like what your wearing." Zach says, his eyes looking me up and down, I suddenly realize that all I'm wearing is a pair of lacy pants and one of T's t-shirts.

I roll my eyes, "Whatever. I'm going back to bed." I turn and walk back towards T's room and the sleep I know is waiting for me.

~ An Hour & Half Later~

"Babe, wake up." T says, shaking me.

"Go 'way" I murmur, snuggling a little deeper into my pillow.

"Oh well, I guess you don't want a morning kiss then." T says nonchalantly. I sit up, still holding the pillow to my head, and glare at him. T starts laughing and pulls me to him, kissing my head, "I'll take that as a yes you do want a morning kiss then."

I shove him and chuck the pillow back on the bed, T pulls me to fall onto him as he falls back onto the bed and captures my lips in his. I gently bit his bottom lip and get a moan from him as I straddle his hips. T uses his tongue to ask for permission to deepen the kiss, I let him and feel myself being rolled so T is above me, I wiggle my hips and run my hands across T's chest, smiling as I feel T hardening. My top has ridden up and T pulls it off, breaking the kiss for a second as it goes over my head. He recaptures my lips, running his hands lightly over my body, breaking the kiss he starts to trail kisses down my jaw, across my neck and down my chest, I purr with contentment as my fingers play with T's hair. He stops and looks at me, wanting me to tell him what I want, before I can my phone starts playing _How Come Your Not Here_ by Pink.

"Abby really knows how to ruin a moment." I say, as I push T off me and get up to grab my phone.

"Hey Abby, what can I do for you on this glorious morning?" I say, sarcasm dripping of every word.

"I take it you haven't had your coffee yet Cameron." Abby says, uh oh full name territory first thing int he morning. "I just wanted to let you know from now on I'm only reachable in an emergency and I hope that there will be no emergencies, am I clear?"

"Yes ma'am, under no circumstances have an emergency that means that I have to contact you or Joey and spoil your holiday plans." I say, throwing in a salute even though Abby can't see it, I get a laugh from T and throw him a saucy wink.

"There's no need for the ma'am or the salute I know you throw Cam and one more thing, I contacted the police and had them rectify the mistake on your file. So in future they will be contacting me if you get arrested, Terrence's as well, so be sure to tell him. I will also be contacted if that amendment returns, so don't even think about it Cam." Abby tells me, 'Shit, now what are we gonna do.' I think.

"Yes Abby, I hear you and I won't try to change it again." I say, knowing that if I did, I'd get into even more trouble.

"Well that's all the depressing things over and done with, so have fun on your break, try not to do anything too illegal and just so you know if you get arrested again I'm taking your fake ID and tell Terrence same goes for him." Abby says and I know that she's serious as she's done it before, several times.

"Fine Abby, no getting arrested, I promise that we won't do anything too illegal and we'll be safe when we're having sex as well." I say, playing the dutiful child, "Have fun on your holiday with Joey and please remember that I don't wanna be an older sibling anytime soon."

"Cameron, that's none of your business!" Abby exclaims. I smirk and try not to laugh.

"Same goes for me Abby. Have fun and tell Joey that I still have his credit card, bye." I say and hang up.

"What was the salute for Babe?" T asks, as I lay back on the bed.

"We can't get arrested or cause any sort of emergency that will resort in Abby or Joey getting a call and ruining their holiday." I say, "And before you say anything, Abby got the pigs to change our files so that she gets called everytime either one of us gets picked up and I can't change it again as they are to phone her if I do. God she's too good, she's also said next time we get arrested she's taking our fakes." I let my head fall so it hits the pillow.

"Well that sucks, oh and thanks for telling her that we're having sex." T says, rubbing my back.

"Please she already know that we were and even believed it when I sent that text as a dare." I reply, turning my head slightly so I can breathe. "Come on we best get up before Baby comes and gets us and we scar her worse than we already have."

We get up and I pull on a pair of trackies and try and find my sleep shirt.

"T where did you throw my shirt?" I say, looking up and seeing it dangling from T's fingers, a cocky grin on his face. "Can I get my shirt back, please? As you see I don't think that my brother would appreciate me walking about without one on." I ask, slowly walking up to him, an extra sway in my hips.

"I would but I'm enjoying this view to much." T says, his hands now resting on my hips. I slowly reach up and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I know you are but we gotta leave this room and I kinda need my shirt to do that." I say, kissing his chest.

"That's not a real incentive for me giving you back your shirt, now is it?" T says, lowering his head to catch my eyes. I reach my head up and capture his lips, smiling as I know I've won this round. I move one arm and snag my shirt out of T's hands, never breaking the kiss. T smiles when I get the shirt and deepens the kiss slightly. Suddenly the door opens and I hear the arrogant voice of Zack.

"Well this isn't the bathroom." Zack says.

"Shit!" Both T and I say as we jump apart, I quickly bring my shirt up to cover my chest.

"Get out, the bathroom is the next door." I say, slightly mad as we always leave the bathroom door open so we know if it's free.

"Who the hell are you, anyway?" T asks, standing in front of me slightly.

"I'm Zack, Grant's friend. I'm staying for the break." Zach says, eyeing up T in case he needs to fight him. "Who are you?"

"Do you often walk into rooms without knocking Zach?" I ask, turning around so I can pull my shirt on.

"Sometimes, if I think no-ones in them." He says, a cocky smirk on his face, "And your muscle here never introduced himself."

"T this is Zach, Boo's idiot friend, Zach this is my **boyfriend** T. there introductions over, we're getting food. Coming T?" I say, emphasizing the word boyfriend.

"Yeah, lets get food, I'm getting hungry. And can I just say, are we ever gonna catch a break this holiday?" T says as he follows me towards the kitchen.

"God knows, T, God knows." I say, pouring myself a cup of coffee and adding sugar.

"You want some Pop Tarts, Babe?" T asks, grabbing a box of cinnamon ones out the cupboard. I nod, taking a mouthful of coffee and make my way to the living room.

"Boo, tell Zach that if he walks in to a room, other than the living room or kitchen, without knocking I'mma kill him. Okay?" I say, sitting down on the armchair.

"I'll tell but can I ask why?" Grant says, sitting up from the sofa.

"Cos he walked into T's room without knocking and it wasn't exactly the best time." I say, smirking slightly as Grant blushes.

"I don't even want to know what you were doing and did Abby call you?" Grant replies.

"Yes she called, I promised that I wouldn't get arrested or cause an emergency, I also wished her a happy holiday and to tell Joey the same. I also found out that she'd changed the notes attached to T's and mine's police files and if we get arrested she'll take our fake's. Oh yeah, I also told her when we have sex we'll be safe and use protection." I say listing everything Abby had said. "Thanks Sugar." I add as T comes in and passes me a plate of Pop Tarts. "What did she say to you?"

"I promised to try and keep you out of trouble, not let myself be taken along for the ride, oh and not piss you off too much." Grant says smiling at me.

"What else?" I say, knowing that Abby said something else to make him smile like that.

"She told me about your punishment when we get back to school and to tell her if you blackmail me again." Grant's smile gets even bigger. I stick my tongue out him, knowing full well that he'll use this fact to try and blackmail me.

"I can think of better uses for that tongue Cammie." Zach says as he enters the room.

"In your dreams creep." I say, finishing my coffee and getting up. "I'm gonna go wake up Baby." I say as I leave the room. I hear Grant tell Zach to remember to knock before entering any room other than the living room or kitchen as I walk along the hallway. I knock on my door and enter the room to see Baby sitting on the bed looking at her school work.

"What's up Baby?" I ask as I sit down next to her.

"Just the maths that I was set for break, I can't figure out problem 11. Can you help?" Baby asks, shoving her textbook towards me.

"Of course Baby Girl, you know you only have to ask. Let's have a look." I grab the textbook and look over the problem. "What grade is this?" I ask.

"10th Grade, my teacher thought I needed more of a challenge." Baby says, shrugging.

"Ok, use Pythagorus' theorem for both triangle ABC and triangle ABD, that'll get you your length for AC and AD, then all you gotta do is take AD away from AC and that'll get you your length for DC. You got that?" I explain, looking at Baby to make sure that she understands everything.

"Yeah, that make's more sense. Thanks Trouble." Baby says, writing out the answer.

"How many you got left, anyway?" I ask, stretching out on the bed.

"Uh, like three more then we can go out." She replies.

"Okay, you wanna go to the arcade today?" I say.

Baby smiles, "Only if you beat T at the shooting games again." She smirks.

"Of course, now I'mma go grab a shower and tell T to get ready as well. Boo can entertain Zach today as I'm not in the mood to hang around him today and we'll go out to The Club again tonight if everyone's up to it." I say, getting up and walking to the door. "You get stuck again, just ask me for help, OK?" Baby nods and I leave the room, I head towards the living room.

"T," I say as I lean on the doorjamb, "Me and Baby are thinking of going to the arcade once she's finished her homework, you wanna come?"

"Of course, then I can prove once and for all who is the supreme champion of video games." T says with a smirk.

"Cos I ain't beat you everytime we play." I say, my eyes dancing with mischief and a challenge. "Come on, we better get ready and you know that shower has room for two." I say over my shoulder as I walk towards the bathroom.

"I didn't need to know that Cammie!" Grant shouts after us.


	23. A Night Of Fun

**Mature themes, not suitable for younger readers.**

"I can't believe that you have to go back to school in a couple days time." T says as we relax on his bed.

"I know, I hate how quick the past couple of weeks have gone. And to think we only got arrested once and it wasn't even our fault." I reply, snuggling into T's side.

_Flashback_

_"Well, well if it isn't Terrance and his pet slut. How are you today Terrance?" Cody said. Cody and me have a history, he insulted me and I broke his arm in front of our class, safe to say he doesn't really like me or T for laughing when it happened._

_"I see you've learnt some manners there Cody." I say, smirking up at him._

_"Like you even know what they are." Cody sneered at me._

_"Well lets see, manners are the things that make T different from you. See T asks for things and can be a gentleman when he wants to be, you on the other hand have to pay and even then you don't always get what you want." I say, smirking up at him and getting a laugh out of T._

_"That's true Babe." T says._

_"So Terrance, how much for a ride on your slut?" Cody asks, leering at my chest. I suddenly wish I wasn't wearing a shirt that had a cutout on the top of my tits._

_"Well I'd have to confer but I don't think you could afford my girl. See she's got expensive taste." T says, winking at me, I smile at him._

_"Well then I'll just have to find out about that for myself." Cody says, grabbing me in one hand, while a couple of his mates hold T down. As Cody pulls me towards him, I reach for my pocket and pull out my Butterfly knife, flicking it open and holding to Cody's neck._

_"Wanna try that again?" I snarl. Cody swallows slightly, probably not expecting me to be as quick as I was. At that moment I noticed that a Police man was walking over to us. 'Shit, here we go.' I thought._

_"Is anything the matter here?" The cop asked, taking in the scene. It didn't look very good; T was being held down by two of Cody's friends and was still trying to get up, Cody was gripping me to him with anger and slight fear in his eyes and I was holding a knife to Cody's neck with pure rage in my eyes._

_"No Officer." Cody says, letting me go, I put my knife away and go and pull T off the ground._

_"We're fine officer." I say, as T goes and punches Cody in the eye._

_"That was for threatening my girlfriend and calling her a slut." He says as Cody falls to the ground, clutching his eye._

_"T, cop standing right here. Did you have to?" I ask, proud that he stood up for me._

_"Of course Babe, what kinda man would I be if I didn't defend my girl." He says, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into his chest._

_"The kind who isn't gonna get arrested right now." I say, laughing slightly._

_"OK, I'm taking all five of you in to answer some questions." The cop says and I know that he took the time that we were distracted to radio for some back-up._

_"Yes officer." We all mumble, knowing if we run it'll make it worse._

_End Flashback_

"God, the look on Cody's face when you pulled that blade was to good to be true." T says and I can feel his laughter rumbling through his chest.

"It sure was," I say, kissing T's chest, "the best part though was convincing them that they didn't need to phone Abby. That would have put us up the creek without a paddle."

"Yeah, that's true." T says, pulling me closer and capturing my lips in a slow and sweet kiss.

"Is that they way your gonna play this, huh?" I ask when he breaks the kiss off, He nods. "And what happens if I don't wanna play that way?" I ask. My answer is T rolling over so he's above me and kissing me slowly and deeply. I respond by wrapping one arm around his neck and the other I use to explore his chest and back.

I slowly push T's shirt up to his shoulder and then pull it off, we break the kiss so he can pull it all the way off. T quickly captures my lips again and I roll us so I'm straddling his waist. I kiss my way down his jaw and across his chest, moaning slightly as his hands run feverishly across my back, making there way to the bottom of my shirt. I make my way back to his mouth as T begins to explore under my shirt. I moan again as T's fingers gently brush my boobs. I lean back as he pulls my top off and undoes my bra, T sits up enough to capture one of my nipples in his mouth, I run my fingernails though his hair and grind his waist. I hear T moan around my nipple and feel him getting hard under me. He rolls us again and kisses down my stomach before sitting back and just looking at me.

"Like what you see?" I ask, a smile playing on my lips.

"Always Babe, always." He replies before kissing me again, this time the kiss is hard and filled with passion, I return it and we both seek to dominate the other with our tongues. I slowly reach down to T's waist, running my hands over his chest and abs as I do, and undo his belt and zip. I roll us over again and kiss my way down to his waist, pushing his jeans down as I reach them. Looking up at T I can see the lust and love in them and I know that they are reflecting what's in my eyes as well, though mine hold that bit of mischief that's all me. I slowly push down T's boxers and behold my prize, I smile slightly before reaching out and kissing the head. I open my mouth and slowly swirl my tongue over T's dick, taking a bit more in with each swirl. I hear T groan softly and reach down and caress my hair. I smile inwardly knowing that I'm driving him wild. I slowly increase the pressure until T pulls me off him and back up towards his head.

"You keep that up Babe and this night is gonna be over before we even started." T says, kissing me softly. He pushes me so I'm laying down on his bed and unbuckles my belt and jeans. He smirks as he takes in my nude form, I smile up at him and he bends down to kiss me again, as he kisses down my jaw I squirm in anticipation for what I know is about to come.

"T, stop teasing." I moan, squirming more under his touch.

T finally returns to kissing my lips and I feel his dick against my stomach.

"What do you want me to do Cam? Tell me what you want." T murmurs against my neck, biting and sucking at my neck.

"I want you to fuck me T, I need to feel you in me." I whisper, barely able to speak over the pleasure that T is causing. I've barely finished speaking when I feel T enter me gently. I moan in pleasure and T speeds up and I'm lost in the sweet, carnal pleasure.

Sometime later we hear a knock on the door, making sure that the blankets were covering all the most important areas, I shouted "It's safe to enter!"

Grant enters, his eyes shut.

"Boo, you can open your eyes." I say, smirking slightly as he opens one slightly before opening the other and looking at us.

"Ok, I just thought that you'd like to know that Baby just told me that the gang was coming round in about an hour and she would be back in about half an hour. She asked me to tell you about half an hour ago but I thought that you might be pissed if I interrupted so I came as soon as it was quiet in here." Grant says, and I blush realizing that we had been kinda loud.

"Sorry Boo, guess we ain't used to people in the apartment." I apologized, sitting up slightly and making sure I held the blankets to me.

"Guess we better get up then, Babe. You want the first shower or can I have it?" T asks, sitting up to reach for his boxers. "Thanks for the message Grant."

"Your welcome, now I'm going to order food and find out what Zach wants to do tonight."

"You're both welcome to stay in and hang with us Boo, I think we'll just be playing games and maybe watching a movie." I say to Grant, standing up and grabbing T's shirt off the floor to pull on. "And I want the first shower but I don't mind company T." I add, throwing a smirk over my shoulder.

"And that's my que to leave. Thanks for the offer I think we might take you up on that." Grant says, making his way out of the bedroom door.

"You really get a kick out of freaking your brother out, don't you Chameleon?" T asks as we make our way to the bathroom.

"Yeah, it's the highlight of my day sometime." I say turning on the shower and taking off T's shirt, as he locks the door.

"Your odd Cams." T says, as we step into the water.

"That's what makes us so good together T." I say, reaching for the soap.

~Later That Night~

"Uh, I think I've eaten enough food for a week" I say, shoving the take-out cartons away from me. I hear some mutters of agreement and a couple of sniggers.

"I wonder why you're so hungry Cam, get up to anything fun today?" Liam asks, a knowing smirk on his face.

"I did actually Liam, I managed to freak my brother out, had a wonderful and relaxing shower, oh yeah, also had mind blowing sex with T this afternoon." I say, reaching for my drink and inwardly laughing at the looks of shock on everyone's, bar T's, faces. I'm never this open about my love life.

"So anyone up for a game of truth or dare?" T asks, breaking the stunned silence.

"Yeah, alright." Baby and Lara say.

"Why not." Tina adds.

"Bring it." Smirks Baz.

"Of course" Liam says, Zach nodding beside him.

"You up for it Boo?" I ask innocently.

"Yes but ground rules, no phoning Abby, Joe or their bosses." Grant says.

"Fine, who's going first?" I agree.

"I will." Zach volunteers. "Cammie, what's the most amount of trouble you've gotten in and why?"

"You didn't ask truth or dare, but I'll answer. The most amount of trouble I've been in was six months in Juvie, then grounded for another two months without any electronics, forced to go to school and no money for the length of my punishment. And I got that as I had a fight at school, that wasn't my fault but I was the one with the knife when we got split up. I never used the knife but my school chucked me out after calling the cops and confiscating my knife. Abby wasn't to pleased with me as she was called out of a meeting to come and bail me out." I say, smiling at the memory of the fight.

"How old were you?" Grant asks.

"I was thirteen, it was why I missed your party." I say, "My turn, Tina, truth or dare?"

"Truth, your dares scare me." She replies.

"Okay, if you woke up tomorrow and discovered that you were invisible, what would be the first thing you would do?"

"Ooh, I think I'd sneak into the police academy and eye up all that candy." Tina says.

"That's typical of you Tinny, only thinking about one thing." Lara says laughing.

"Ok, Grant, truth or dare?" Tina asks, eyeing my brother up.

"Dare." Grant says.

"I dare you to go outside and sing 'I'm a little teapot' complete with actions." Tina says with a smile.

"Ok, whose coming outside to verify?" He asks standing up.

"I'll come." I volunteer, standing up and checking that I have my phone on me.

We go downstairs and walk out to the sidewalk.

"Hang on a sec." I say, taking out my phone and setting up the camcorder on it. "Ok go."

Grant commences the singing of 'I'm a little teapot' with actions while I video it. After he's done and I regain my breath from laughing, we head back up to the apartment.

"You better not plan on showing that to anyone." Grant says as we exit the lift.

"Don't worry, that little gem is being saved for blackmail purposes." I smirk at him as we enter the apartment and sit back down.

"T, truth or dare?" Grant asks.

"Truth." T says, with a 'do your worst' smirk on his face.

"What did you do the first time you met Joe?" Grant asks.

"I was checking out Cam and he came up behind me and threaten to kill me." T says, smirking in my direction, I laugh slightly at the fact that T leaves out the fact that he was shitting himself the first time they met.

"Not a word Cams." T says, glaring in my direction. "Baz, truth or dare?"

"Dare, brother." Baz says.

"I dare you to drink a shot of hot sauce." T says, smirking as we know that Baz won't turn the dare down.

"Ok, get me the shot." Baz replies, T stands up and heads to the kitchen to get a shot glass and the bottle of hot sauce. I smirk and hold my hands out to pour the shot, T hands the glass and the bottle over. I quickly pour the shot and hand it over, Baz accepts it and takes a deep breath before knocking back the shot.

"AHHHH! WATER!" Baz yells as he rushes towards the kitchen, we all erupt in laughter. When he comes back into the room, his eyes still watering.

"Baby, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I'm not being your payback." Baby says, trying to control her laughter.

"Ok, who do you have a crush on?" Baz asks.

"A gut from my school, his name is Alex." Baby says, blushing. "Liam, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth." Liam says, knowing that it was the safe option as Baby's dare are lethal.

"Has there been a point in your life that you've ever thought that you'd die and if yes, what happen?" Baby asks.

"Yes, my mother walked in on me and an ex of mine in a very compromising position and let's just say that I've never moved as fast as I did in that moment. I don't think I heard the end of it for months." Liam says. We laugh.

"Trouble, truth or dare?" Liam asks.

"Truth." I say.

"Have you ever been caught by Abby or Joe?" Liam asks, smirking.

"Yes, but not the same way as you. Joey phoned me a couple of times when I was home a couple of months ago, I missed the calls and phoned him back the same time that T was phoning Baz and Baz answered the phone with 'Cam finally let you out of bed then?'. Let's just say Joey wasn't to pleased with that." I say.

"Oh yeah, I remember being told by both you and T to shut up." Baz muses.

"Thanks for that by the way, I had to meet with Joe later and I got the third degree from him." T says, throwing a pillow at Baz's head, Baz threw it back but hit Lara by accident. Next thing we know Baby yells "PILLOW FIGHT!" and we're all scrambling to grab throw pillows to use as weapons.

Finally when we all collapse from laughter we settle back down.

"Who wants to watch a movie now?" Lara asks. Everyone responds in the positive and it sparks a debate on what movie.

"Mr & Mrs Smith, come on it's got everything you want; guns, action and a hot female." Baz says.

"No way, we ain't watching a film so you can ogle the lead." Tina says. "What about a cartoon?"

"Not in the mood, I want some action." I say.

"Zombieland, that's got some action?" Liam says.

"Nah, I can't be bothered with zombie's tonight." Lara says, stretching out to lie on the floor.

"Fast and Furious? That's got the right amount of action, hot actors and mushy crap plus some sweet cars in it." T suggests.

"Yes, fine ass cars and Vin Diesel. Put it on, put it on." I say, bouncing slightly in anticipation. T got up and went to put the DVD in. 'A perfect capper to a fun night' I think as T settles back onto the couch and I snuggle into his side.


	24. Returning To Hell

Grant's POV

"Is it safe to enter?" I ask, knocking on the door to Cam and T's room. Hearing a mumbled reply I decided to enter, walking in I saw a lump on the bed that I knew was them still sleeping.

"Cam, wake up." I said, shaking her not moving away quick enough to avoid being grabbed by my shirt.

"What do you want Boo?" Cam asked, glaring at me.

"We've got a train to catch in three hours. You gotta get up and dressed." I say, carefully extracting myself from her grip.

"There had better be coffee and why did we have to get the early train anyway?" She says, snuggling back under the covers.

"Abby booked it and said if we weren't on it and back at school by three this afternoon she was coming on all breaks." I reply, shaking her again to make sure she hadn't gone back to sleep.

"Piss off Boo, I'll get up in an hour. That'll still leave enough time to pack and get the train." Cam mutters, hitting out at me.

"Fine, but if you're not I'm getting the bucket." I say walking out the room.

~An Hour Later~

Cam's POV

"I don't want ya to go back Babe." T mumbled into my hair, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I know and it's not like I wanna go back either." I say, nuzzling closer to T.

"I know." T says, rubbing my back.

"Hey wanna come and meet Abby again?" I ask, sitting up slightly to look into T's eyes.

"What are you thinking Chameleon?" T asks, a mischievous glint reflecting in his eyes.

"I was just thinking that Abby said that we had to be back at school by three but she said nothing about you tagging along, and wouldn't you like to see where I'm now going to school?" I say, smirking at him the same glint in my eyes.

"That's brilliant Cam." T says laughing.

"Come on then we need to pack and grab a shower before Boo comes in with the bucket." I say getting up and pulling T with me.

"Can I just ask, what's with the bucket?"

"Oh, when we were younger I wasn't much of a morning person" I say.

"Wasn't, don't you mean still aren't?" T asks, sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Shut up. Anyway Dad used to fill a bucket with water and dump it on me to get me up but still give him enough time to get away from me." I say laughing at the memories.

"Ahh, now are we going for this shower or not?" T asks.

"Hmm, I think a morning kiss might be in order first." I smirk up at him. T smirks back and catches my lips in his, wrapping his arms around my waist he twists us and pushes me back onto the bed, nudging my legs apart so he can lie down as well. I deepen the kiss as I feel T's hand running up my body. We're so engrossed in our kiss that we miss the sound of the door opening, we don't, however, miss the freezing water that is poured on us.

"BOO! I"MMA KILL YOU!" I yell, pushing a shocked and very wet T off me and launching myself after Grant who turns and runs. Racing after him, I skid into the living room and throw myself at him, catching him round his waist and making him fall, giving him no time to recover I punch him in the face. Grant brings an arm up to block my punch but it's too late.

"Danmit Boo, we were up for fuck's sake! Why did you feel the need to pour freezing water over us?" I ask, standing up and glaring down at my brother.

"First thing, OW! Was that really necessary Cam?" Grant asks returning my glare. "And second, if I didn't we would be late."

"Yes it was necessary Boo, and we wouldn't have been late, we were just going for a shower." I say, still glaring. "Now if you'll excuse me." I turn and leave the room, walking calmly back towards T's room.

"Nice to see the old Cam every once in a while." T says walking out of his room, catching my hand and pulling me into the bathroom.

"God, he knows just which buttons to press." I say, pulling my wet shirt off and dumping it on the floor before reaching into the shower to turn the taps on. Once the steam is coming out of the shower I step in, T right behind.

"So, how pissed do you think your Aunt'll be with me turning up?" T asks, tugging me tight up against him.

"On a scale of one to ten, probably about a six, Joey on the other hand might be more an eight, but if I can convince them to let you stay for a bit I have a plan to get myself chucked out of a class once and for all." I say, reaching for the soap.

"Of course you do, you always have a plan." T chuckles.

"Hey it might even get me chucked out of the school completely." I say, handing the soap to T, "Can you do my back?"

"Yeah, and how would it get you chucked out of the school?" T asks, accepting the soap.

"Let's just say, if we plan it right it'll prove that I'm defiantly not the type of girl for the school. However then I have to deal with the fallout of Abby and Joey, which'll be a pain." I say, sighing as T massages the soap into my back.

Fourty minutes later we exit the shower into a steam incased bathroom, relaxed and clean.

"Guys, you two decent?" Baby asks, through the door, grabbing a couple of towels we quickly wrapped them around ourselves and I open the door.

"What's up Baby?" T asks, grabbing another towel to wipe the mirror with.

"I'm just wondering what all the yelling was about earlier and why Grant now has a swollen cheek and black eye." Baby replies, hopping up on the counter next to the sink.

"Oops, I'mma need to say sorry aren't I?" I say, wrapping a towel round my head as a turban.

"Probably." T says, brushing his teeth.

"Boo decided to dump freezing cold water on us this morning and it wasn't all that well received, so I kinda punched him." I say, grabbing my toothbrush.

"Kinda? He's got a swollen cheek and black eye Cam. I'mma say that you did punch him." Baby says.

"Well he deserved it." I say around my toothbrush.

"So, what time are you leaving?" Baby asks.

"Umm, like an an hour and something. T's gonna come with me for a bit, are you gonna be ok?" I ask.

"Yeah, I think things have calmed down for a bit. How long are you gonna be gone?"

"About a week, two at the most. You can call Chameleon if you need me back before that." T says walking out of the room.

"I'll leave you the spare key, then you can still stay here okay?" I say looking Baby in the eye, knowing that her house isn't getting any better.

"Thanks Trouble." Baby says jumping off the counter and following me out of the bathroom. We walk along the hall and I walk into T's room to get dressed.

"What do I need?" T asks, already dressed in jeans and a lovely top that hugged his abs.

"Enough clothes for a week, something to occupy your time and that's about it." I reply, digging trough T's dresser to find my clothes and chucking them in the general direction of my duffle, before grabbing my denim mini skirt and a vest top. I pull them on before turning to my duffle and shoving everything into it.

"Always such a careful packer Babe." T smirks. I stick my tongue out at him, pulling the zip closed.

"There all done, now I'mma go get coffee and say sorry to Boo." I say, kissing T before I go, grabbing the hoodie from his hands and my boots and knife to put on. I walk into the kitchen to find Grant, Baby and Zach sitting in there.

"Morning." I say, pouring coffee and adding sugar, turning around I got my first good look at Grant. "Boo, I'm sorry I punched and gave you a black eye." I wince taking in his eye and cheek.

"It's fine Cam, I kinda forgot that you really aren't a morning person and thanks for apologizing." Grant says, looking me in the eye to let me know that he's forgiven me.

"When's our train?" I ask taking a sip of my coffee.

"In an hour's time, we gotta leave soon." Grant says, standing up to put his plate in the dishwasher.

"Cool, I'll let T know." I say, pouring another cup of coffee and heading out the room.

~At The Train Station~

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, the 9:36 to Virginia will be leaving shortly. All passengers please make sure they are aboard and seated. Thank you."_

"Come on that's us." Zach says, looking at the departures board to see what platform we'd be leaving from.

"This way, it's platform six." I say, grabbing my duffle in one hand and T's hand in the other. "Boo, hurry up or you're gonna be left behind." I add over my shoulder.

"I'm here, don't worry, I'm not letting you out of my sight." Grant says from right behind me, I let go of T's hand and swap my duffle over to grab hold of Grant's hand and give it a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't tell me that you're scared of train stations, dude?" Zach asks.

"Just had some bad experiences in them, is all." Grant replies, sounding more relaxed than he looks. We reach the train and all climb aboard, finding a free table we shove our bags in the overhead racks and sit down.

"Why are you coming with us again T?" Grant asks, still kinda curious as we hadn't told them the entire plan.

"I thought I'd see where Cam's going to school now and see Abby again." T says, shrugging slightly and wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"And what makes you think that Abby will let you stay?" Zach asks looking like he's trying to not laugh.

"Abby likes me and the fact that I can calm Cam down, sometimes." T replies.

"Plus, I'll make it worth it to Abby to let him stay for a week or two." I add, snuggling into T's side. "Now is any one up for poker?"

"What are we playing for?" Grant asks, while Zach and T nod.

"M&M's, I brought a couple of packs with me." I say picking up my back pack and removing the cards and three big bags of M&M's. "Here, you share with Zach." I add, handing one of the bags to Grant and opening the cards to shuffle them.

"Why do I have to share with Zach?" Grant asks.

"Umm, let me think, he's your friend and I don't wanna." I say, dealing the cards. "Now quit being a baby about it Boo and share your M&M's."

"Fine." Grant sighs and splits his M&M's with Zach.

"Everyone know the rules? Good, let's play."

~Several Hours Later~

Grant's POV

"You do know that she cheated I don't know how many times?" Zach asks me.

"Uh huh, but unless you can tell how she cheated, it's not cheating. I haven't been able to tell since we were twelve and even then I had to really watch out for it." I reply shrugging. "How do you think my poker face was always so good?"

"Do you think your Aunt'll let him stay for a week?"

"Probably, Abby's always let Cam get things her way, within reason and Cam'll sell it with enough spin that Abby'll think that it's a good idea." I say, looking over at my sister sleeping peacefully on T's chest, his arms holding her safely. "Plus, he's good for her." I add, knowing that if T hadn't been around Cam would probably be in jail already.

"He's good for her, you are thinking about the guy who almost got her arrested on numerous occasions?" Zach asks sounding shocked.

"Dude, if it wasn't for T, then Cam woulda been arrested long ago. It may not seem like it but they bring out the best in each other, along with the worst. Anyway why do you really care, the past couple of weeks all you've seemed to do is try and piss Cam off?" I explain.

"I don't, I was just wondering if I needed to get someone to examine your head." Zach says and I hear the laughter in his voice.

"Come on, we'd best wake them up, we're almost at Roseville." I say and kick Cam's shin.

"Boo, do that again and you'll be wearing your teeth as a necklace." Cam says, kicking me back, twice as hard.

"Ow Cam. What is it with abusing me today?" I exclaim, rubbing my shin.

"It's a hobby of mine." Cam shrugs and shakes T awake. "We're almost there Babe, wake up."

"I'm awake." T mutters and Cam laughs softly.

"Eyes open and alive T." Cam says and T complies, glaring lightly at Cam, she only laughs and gives him a kiss.

"OK, please remember that I'm here and really don't need to see this!" I shout, covering my eyes with my hands.

"Yeah, cos you're not gonna kiss Bex as soon as you see her?" Cam asks raising her eyebrow at me but sitting round to face the table again.


End file.
